


Blink of an eye

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: He could never find the woman he needed. Within the blink of an eye hefound her, fell in love, and lost her. (P.S. try this fic everyone…I promise it has a happyending)





	Blink of an eye

Title: Blink Of An Eye  
Author: xfimnotdone  
Date: December 30, 2002  
Category: AU, MSR  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to 1013 productions, FOX and Chris Carter.  
Archiving: Whispers, anywhere else is fine but let me know first.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated @xfimnotdone on tumblr  
Spoilers: All things  
Summary: He could never find the woman he needed. Within the blink of an eye he  
found her, fell in love, and lost her. (P.S. try this fic everyone…I promise it has a happy  
ending, it says he loses her but he gets her back!!!)  
Dedication: To Natasa….whooo "our" fic is done! Thank you so much for the wonderful  
ideas. This is also dedicated to Beth: girl you have been awesome. You are the only  
person that I can truly say has been there for me since I started writing and you totally  
rule!  
Author's Notes: This is not your normal alternate universe fic (in my opinion) it quickly  
turns to normal MSR, so give it a chance. It's also a very odd ball fic as in I took a whole  
bunch of ideas from everyone and tried to fit them all into one fic and tried to make it  
flow, haha, lol…see what you think. Feedback please!!!!!!!!

Fox Mulder's Apartment  
7:45am 

Special Agent Fox Mulder began his morning like all of rest, crawling lazily out  
of his waterbed and stumbling into the bathroom to comb his thick, dark, brown hair and  
brush his teeth. He grinned in the mirror, winking an eye, raising an eyebrow and  
stretching his mouth wide before he decided that the stubble on his face was what made  
his appearance less familiar, even to him.  
He opened a wooden drawer on the right side of the sink and pulled out a can of  
Barbasol shaving cream, a sharp razor and a clean wash cloth. He prepared by filling the  
sink with warm water and scrubbing his cheeks with normal soap. Finally applying the  
cream, Mulder carefully molded the foam around his plump red lips and big nose. He  
raised the blade to his skin and gently tugged downward. Unexpectedly, his telephone  
chimed in and Mulder accidentally sliced himself when the alarming sound made him  
jump.  
"Damit!" he cursed, dropping the razor into the cloudy water. He pressed his  
cream covered fingers on his cut wincing in slight pain, as red blood leaked from behind  
his fingers and dribbled down his cheek. He quickly turned his head to look at his hand,  
covered in blood, more than he though could come from such a small cut. Without  
another thought about it, he dipped his hand into the water and rinsed away his blood.  
Mulder wiped his hands dry with a towel as he ran quickly to the persistent ring of the  
telephone.  
"Mulder," he huffed, slightly out of breath from hobbling over obstacles in his  
path to the phone.  
"Agent Mulder, this is Special Agent Ron Schaeffer. I'm with the Behavioral  
Science Unit at the FBI,"  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"I'm hoping so. I just received a fax from the York, Pennsylvania police  
department. It's a case that doesn't seem to be adding up and they have passed it on to us.  
Now, I know you and I have never met, but I hear you are in high regards over there in  
the violent crimes section," Schaeffer explained.  
"Me? Highly regarded? By whom?" Mulder questioned with a sudden gasp of  
sarcasm.  
"It doesn't matter who. Anyhow, will you help me?"  
"Look, I'm not into playing games,"  
"I'm not playing games Mulder. Of course I've heard the rumors, but that doesn't  
stop me from seeking out the most qualified profiler for this case. I'm serious,"  
"Look, just fax it to my office and I'll look over it when I arrive at work, deal?"  
Mulder compromised.  
"Sure will, thank you," Schaeffer finished and hung up the phone.  
"Yeah, sure," Mulder mumbled as he hung up the phone. He glanced around the  
dimly lit room as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Finally, he retreated back to  
the bathroom, finished his morning routines and headed off to work. 

************************************************************************  
Commandant  
Naval District Washington, D.C.  
9:30am

"Dana…Dana please! You can't leave,"  
"I can leave. Look you just don't understand. I can't do this anymore. I cannot  
stand here and live a life that my father has created for me,"  
"The navy may be your father's dream, but medicine is not. Dana, it's your  
passion. I don't want to see that fire burn out of your soul,"  
"I'm sorry. Chief Warrant…look, I've served my time. This is my chance to get  
out and I need something more, something different. I need to lead my own life, not my  
father's,"  
"He will be disappointed in you Dana. Your father and I worked together many  
years and he'd always talk about how strong you are. How well you'd do here…and you  
have,"  
"I know we never got along well…you and me. But this place, it's not me; you  
just have to trust me on this,"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going somewhere, somewhere where I can make a difference,"  
"You make a difference here Dana, you do!"  
"Here? Here all I am is an assistant. Did it ever occur to you that I want more?"  
"It's obvious you want this and I cannot stop you. But you do realize, if you walk  
out that door…there's no turning back,"  
"I'm aware of the consequences of my actions,"  
"Well then, your enlistment is up and has been approved. Have a nice life,"  
"Goodbye," Dana Scully whispered in a low voice as she stepped out of the  
Warrant's office. She continued down the hallway, realizing what she had done. How  
many doors she had just opened to herself, how much freedom she would have and how  
much hurt she would bestow upon her father.

************************************************************************

FBI Building  
Basement office  
9:35am

Fox Mulder sat in his quiet cubby hole of an office. The smell of freshly brewed  
coffee wafted through the air, his desk piled high with old papers, case files and sports  
sections of the Washington Post. Mulder's eyes flicked leisurely over his most recent fax,  
his jaw shifted his glasses perched low on his nose each time his tongue flicked out to  
receive a salted sunflower seed from his hand. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes of  
analyzing, Mulder reached for his telephone, which was buried under an old NY Knick's  
t-shirt crumbled on the corner of his desk.  
"Hi, yes, this is Agent Fox Mulder. I'm looking to get in touch with an Agent  
Schaeffer,"  
"Just one minute Sir," the secretary replied.  
"Schaeffer," the man answered his telephone with a rather upbeat tone.  
"Hi, this is Mulder,"  
"Ahh yes, Mulder. Have you reviewed my case?"  
"I did. You call yourself a behavioral analyst? How could you miss profiling this  
case? It's a classic serial killer!"  
"Well, I figured that. All the signs are there, but there were a few weird things in  
there,"  
"You mean the unidentified lights? Maybe the many eye witness accounts of an  
alien spaceship landing and the killer jumping out of it? Was this some kind of a sick  
joke, is that why you called on Spooky Mulder?"  
"Mr. Mulder, it isn't like that at all. Honestly, you are a profiler, and educated  
psychologist, and you head up the division of the x-files. How could I not call on you?"  
"Look, if all of this is true, what do you want me to do?"  
"Well, I spoke with your superior. Mr. Skinner, I believe? He has suggested that I  
give my case up to you since it suites your specialties much more than I,"  
"Lovely. Send it all over then…I'm gonna need everything you've got," Mulder  
informed the Agent and then hung up.  
"This is a bunch of bullshit! Why in the hell can't I catch a break? I'm always  
stuck doing someone else's work," Mulder vented out loud to no one in particular.  
Without warning, someone pounded on Mulder's office door with their fist, producing a  
loud thumping noise.  
"Who's there?" Mulder shouted, angrily.  
"Package for you Sir,"  
"Just leave it outside the door," Mulder mumbled, sipping at his coffee. Once he  
was sure the delivery boy was gone, Mulder got up and retrieved the large brown  
cardboard box. Upon opening it, he found a video tape, a zip-lock bag containing hair  
fragments, a rope and what looked like women's panties stained red with blood. Finally  
he reached the bottom of the box where the full case report was kept and he flipped  
through it lazily, knowing that it would be a long and boring day of research. 

 

************************************************************************

Dana Scully's Apartment  
4:02 pm

Dana Scully approached her apartment door in a hurry, pulling her clinking keys  
from her pocket and clumsily shoving them in the lock. Once she was inside, she hung up  
her long black coat and proceeded to shed her navy persona. The room the dimly lit  
shadows casting across her floor from the sun shining in her windows. With shaky  
fingers she opened the buttons of her white suit and shrugged it off of her shoulders,  
hanging it over the back of a kitchen chair.  
"Keep going Dana," a man's voice grumbled from the couch.  
"Noah? Is that you?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her covered breasts  
in shyness.  
"Yeah. I haven't seen you for a couple days. Did you finally tell them?"  
"I did," Dana replied, walking quickly to her room to retrieve an old t-shirt to  
cover up with.  
"You seem unhappy to see me?"  
"I'm sorry. I am happy to see you," she apologized as he moved closer to her.  
Noah lifted his right hand to her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her soft, flushed  
skin. Unnoticed by him, Dana was shaking from her emotional roller coaster and now  
burdened with an overwhelming uncomfortable feeling around him.  
"Please," she whimpered, pushing at his hard chest with her hands as he leaned  
down to capture his mouth with her own. He was gentle and tender, leisurely sucking her  
lips and just lightly grazing her lips with his tongue. She responded normally, pressing  
her pink lips to his and mimicking his actions. Suddenly, she noticed his hands beginning  
to roam, pushing her shirt up her ticklish sides heading for his favorite part of her body.  
"I don't want this," she told him, pulling out of his grasp.  
"What's wrong, Dana? We've been together for a few months now…do you  
really think we need to wait longer?" he asked, rubbing his crinkled forehead waiting for  
an answer.  
"No, I mean yes…I don't know,"  
"What's happening to us? Things were going great. Is it the job thing?"  
"Part of it. Noah, I don't want the navy anymore, you know that,"  
"Yeah, but I don't see the problem. You got out today didn't you?" he confirmed.  
"Yes. And I know what I want. What I'm worried about is that you won't like it,"  
"You can do whatever you need Dana. I will support you,"  
"I…I want to work over at Quantico," she admitted, her eyes glancing down at the  
floor as she crossed her arms nervously.  
"Quantico? You mean like medical personnel?"  
"I mean like a pathologist. Noah, you know my background, you know I'm  
qualified,"  
"Yes, but that's so high tech, you think they're hire you?"  
"Well, I'd have to take a few other courses in forensics to make it in, but I think it  
would be interesting. It would be different,"  
"So that's what you want?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well then, I think that's fine. Go for it," he encouraged as he pulled Scully back  
into his embrace. He began nuzzling her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine as  
he nibbled on the soft skin behind her ear and the pulse at her neck.  
"Gosh that tickles!" she breathed out heavily, trying to suppress her girlish giggle  
that she rarely let out.  
"God I want you. Please let me stay with you tonight,"  
"I'll think about it," she whispered, kissing his lips lightly as her hands traveled  
through his dark black hair. 

************************************************************************  
FBI Building Basement Office  
5:19pm

"Agent Mulder," a voiced called from behind the office door.  
"Yeah…come in," Mulder spoke back, lifting his head from his files, "A.D.  
Skinner, what brings you to the FBI's most unwanted office?"  
"New info on your case,"  
"Yeah speaking of my case…how in the hell did I get roped into this?" Mulder  
stood from his desk, obviously angry.  
"I had no choice. We're out of x-files for you for at the moment, that is,"  
"Out of x-files? Sir, I have three file cabinets full of catalogued cases…take your  
pick!"  
"But they have no leads. And right now, this serial killer case has my attention  
because maybe we can catch this guy,"  
"What makes me anymore qualified than the people specialized in the behavioral  
unit?"  
"You are an Oxford scholar in psychology. I'm hoping you can see a path into  
this killer's mind. So get on it Agent," Skinner exited the office with a harsh grin, leaving  
Mulder kicking his trash can in frustration.  
Fox Mulder has always had a lot of frustration; pent up from his childhood trauma  
of loosing his sister to what he thought were aliens. He entered the FBI with one purpose,  
finding his sister. So now, he's set up the division of the x-files dealing with paranormal  
occurrences in which he is holding his own because everyone believes him to be  
'Spooky', paranoid even.  
He sits at his desk in a sulky, depression like mood. In the chilly musty air of the  
FBI basement, it is no wonder that people think him to be crazy and weird. He works  
long hours, searching to end his quest in which no one understands its meaning.  
After another hour of immersing himself in the study of his suspect, Mulder  
decided that it was time to call it a day and head home. Home wasn't exactly what he  
wanted it to be. He lives in a decent apartment in Alexandria, a nice neighborhood with  
friendly people. But he was lonely, single and tired of living the life he had. His  
perspective was slowly changing over time, what he wanted, what he needed and his  
current lifestyle certainly was not it. 

FBI Building A.D.'s Office  
The next day  
10:30am

"What do you want now Sir?" Mulder questioned in a tone as if he were straining  
to be respectful.  
"I want to set you up with a partner. It's a little cold and lonely down in that  
basement, don't you agree?" Skinner chided, moving his head to look at his papers. The  
light from the window bounced off his shiny bald head and his glasses hung loosely on  
his large nose.  
"Sir, I don't need a partner. You said there aren't many x-files as it is, why would  
you want someone else down their doing nothing?" Mulder tried to stay calm.  
"Well, maybe if you had a partner, we could be a little more productive with those  
filed cases, huh?"  
"But,"  
"No but's. His name is John Doggett…NYC policeman, ex-navy seal,"  
"Sounds like a real jerk,"  
"Excuse me Agent?" Skinner scolded.  
"Please Skinner. Look you know how I work…you've known me long enough. I  
don't need a partner,"  
"It's not under my orders,"  
"Well than whose orders…or should I say whose butt are you kissing?"  
"No one's,"  
"That's bullshit!"  
"Alright look, it's Kersh. He's trying to put someone down there who could be an  
asset to your work,"  
"I know how Kersh works, he wants just the opposite!"  
"You said it not me," Skinner remarked. Mulder's eyes grew wide, understanding  
just exactly what was happening. Kersh was sticking Mulder with a partner who would  
suppress all of his wild theories and eventually, Kersh's dream, to close the x-files once  
and for all.  
"He wants to shut me down,"  
"It's out of my hands Mulder,"  
"Can't you delay this process? C'mon you're the Assistant Director!"  
"I'll talk to him. That's all I can do," Skinner nodded.  
"Well, Quantico's training is up in a month or so. Try and convince him to get me  
a new recruit,"  
"Are hoping that by having some inexperienced Agent that maybe you can  
convert them to your way of thinking?"  
"You said it not me," Mulder reused Skinner's remark. Skinner's jaw dropped  
open slightly, "whose side are you on anyway?"  
"Yours Mulder, but you know I have to cover my own ass too!"  
"Well…looks like you better brush up on your charm Skinner," Mulder chuckled  
with a smug smile as he got up and left the office. 

Local YMCA  
4 weeks later  
11:24am

Fox Mulder approached a vacant treadmill in the weight room and got to on jog.  
His legs were fit from running often and he intended to keep them that way. It wasn't  
crowded, since it was a week day that he had off. He started the machine and picked up  
his pace as an up tempo song boomed through the speakers in the room. Mulder shut his  
eyes tight, thrusting his legs, pushing them to the limit as he ran. His hands were  
clenched in fists, arms bent at the elbow, his brow crinkled with difficulty. Finally, his  
program slowed and he decided that he had had enough of that machine. As he stepped  
off, a short red headed lady walked just in front of him to a treadmill beside his.  
Mulder quickly decided that one more round was worth being near such a  
gorgeous woman and God knows he needed a better social life. Mulder stepped back up  
onto the machine, reluctantly pushing buttons to program it once more. I have to get up  
the nerve to talk to her, God I feel like a boy in junior high again, he thought.  
The woman brushed her shoulder length hair back into a quick, sloppy pony tail  
and proceeded to program her machine as well. She was wearing tiny navy blue gym  
shorts and a very tight white top. Being a man, Mulder noticed one thing right away,  
either she was cold or excited. He tried to draw his eyes upward to her face and she  
noticed his gazing.  
"Can I help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Uh," Mulder stuttered. Oh shit, now what do I say? He contemplated, "I was just  
admiring your vibrantly colored hair." That sounds so awful, he thought.  
"That's not all you were admiring, now was it?" she said in a sarcastic manner.  
She saw his Adam's apple bob nervously as he tried to swallow.  
"I apologize really,"  
"No need," she waved her hand with a slight smile. This conversation certainly  
hasn't been going as he had planned.  
"How 'bout I make it up to you?" Now there's a line Mulder, he coached himself  
onward.  
"No it's okay, really,"  
"Please, I'd…you seem, very nice. It's hard to meet people these days,"  
"You seem very nice yourself. But, I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend," she cringed,  
not wanting to mess up their potential friendship.  
"Oh. Lucky man," Mulder commented, with a grin, "Well then. Nice meeting  
you, I'm going to head to the b-ball court now," Mulder mentioned as stepped off of the  
machine. Mulder walked out of the weight room and pushed the doors to the gym  
violently until they swung open with a 'crack'. He grabbed the first basketball he saw on  
the floor and began pounding it against the floor in frustration. There was no one in the  
room with him and he took the chance to use the entire court to his needs. Without  
warning, the doors squeaked open and the woman appeared.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, curiously.  
"I've determined we've gotten off on the wrong foot,"  
"Oh yeah?" he asked as a matter of factly.  
"Listen, just because I'm taken doesn't mean we can't be friends. I didn't even  
catch your name," she said in a friendly voice.  
"Just call me Mulder,"  
"Is that some kind of a nickname?"  
"It's my last name, I hate my first," he admitted.  
"Me too. So how about you call me Scully,"  
"Well Miss Scully, the pleasure is all mine," he smiled. There was an awkward  
silence and then she spoke up.  
"So, you like basketball?"  
"Shooting hoops? Oh yeah…," he gave the ball a quick toss towards the  
backboard, "See that, nothin' but net," Mulder bragged after the ball made its basket.  
"I haven't played in a very long time. I was never good at it, too short,"  
"Nah, it really isn't all about height. All you gotta do is be quick, like this," he  
tossed her the ball and she surprisingly caught it.  
"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked as if she really didn't  
understand.  
"Dribble. Let's play,"  
"Oh no…I just came in here to talk,"  
"Just dribble…we'll have fun. We'll be friends," he explained, crouching ready to  
chase her.  
"Alright fine, but you're going to win,"  
"You have a very dreadful attitude towards sports,"  
"Do not!" she protested, huffing lightly as she began to dribble.  
"C'mon, I bet you're better than you think you are,"  
"I'm too short," she stated flatly.  
"Just try," he encouraged her. Scully began to dribble the orange ball closer to the  
net. Mulder delayed her movements by stepping in front of her. Finally, she had pushed  
him until they were both nearly standing under the basket.  
"Shoot,"  
"I can't,"  
"Just shoot!" he yelled and she jumped high and tossed the ball into the basket.  
Mulder tried to block her shot and tripped on his untied shoe string causing a domino  
effect. His heavy weight came crashing down onto her body, slamming them both to the  
floor. Mulder caught himself with his elbows and knees, realizing he was straddling her.  
Her huge baby blues widened and her arms fell beside her head. Her chest was nearly  
starring him in the face, her nipples lightly poking through the thin white shirt.  
Mulder felt the enormous urge to grind his erection against her but he held back,  
knowing that it was entirely too soon to show that kind of affection, afterall they had just  
met!  
"I'm sorry," he grumbled, picking himself up and then reaching down for her  
hand.  
"It's okay," she reassured, her face flushed with embarrassment and even some  
flattery.  
"So our first basketball lesson didn't go as planned…," Mulder began reciting one  
of his old coach's lines.  
"I guess we'll need to find another sport we're both good at," she determined.  
Mulder's perverted brain twisted that one around and briefly thought to comment on it,  
but decided that innuendo was also a characteristic of him that he did not wish to share so  
soon, "Well, I'll see you around I guess,"  
"Yeah," he smiled sadly, "Hey wait!" he called her quickly. Jogging over to her,  
he began again, "Maybe if that loser boyfriend screws up…you know…would you call  
me?"  
"I think it's a plausible possibility," she smiled.  
"Well here then," he handed her his basketball.  
"What's this for?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.  
"My number is on my ball. I think you should have it. You need the practice  
anyway," he winked at her and she smiled again as she left the building. 

Dana Scully's Apartment  
2 weeks later  
6:29pm

"Dana?" a surprised Margaret Scully answered the phone.  
"Hi mom,"  
"Honey how are you?"  
"I'm doing well, thank you. And yourself,"  
"Just fine. I've heard through the grapevine you've quite the navy. Is this true?"  
"Yes mother. I'm sorry; I just need to do what I want to do. What makes me  
happy," Scully began pleading her case.  
"Boy I'm sure your father is rolling over in his grave,"  
"Now mom! I think that's a bit harsh,"  
"So what is it that you want?" Mrs. Scully asked.  
"I'm going to Quantico to be a forensic pathologist,"  
"A what?!"  
"You heard me,"  
"Wow! I'm impressed. I want you to do what makes you happy, Dana," Margaret  
replied. Scully tucked her legs to her chest as she sat on her couch.  
"I'm looking forward to it,"  
"So what else is on your mind Dana? I know you didn't just call to chat. How's  
Noah?"  
"That's what I want to talk about," Scully admitted.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I just don't feel anything with him. It's been a couple of months and he already  
wants to…be intimate,"  
"Well what's holding you back? Is it another man?" Maggie asked. Gee, do  
mothers know everything? Scully wondered.  
"Yes. I met this man at the gym. We played basketball and we had a wonderful  
time. Things were very tense; I felt a huge attraction to him,"  
"Are you going to risk the relationship you've got for a man you barely know?"  
Maggie pointed out.  
"That's just it mom, I don't feel like I have anything to loose. I don't love Noah; I  
don't even really like him. Sometimes I think I'm keeping him around just to have  
someone to hug! Mom, I'm so lonely and I need someone,"  
"Well, Dana. I've always told you to follow your heart. Maybe you should give  
this guy a chance. Whatever you decide, just promise me you'll keep yourself safe. There  
are a lot of lunatics out there that hang out in gyms and stuff,"  
"Huh huh, I know mom," Scully chuckled at her mother being so protective.  
"I'll talk to you later honey, I've got to tend to my dinner,"  
"Night mom,"  
Maybe I'll call Mulder, Scully thought. She got up from her couch and stumbled  
to one side to the end table. Underneath she retrieved the orange basketball from where  
she had first put it. He blue eyes flickered over the number then she tucked the big ball  
under her arm as she dialed his number on the chord-less phone.  
"Fox Mulder,"  
"So…is that your real name?" she cooed into the phone.  
"Who is this? Scully?"  
"Yeah…were you expecting another female?"  
"No, no! Not at all! How are you?"  
"I'm hanging in," she admitted.  
"Hanging in? Now that sounds like you're in distress?"  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just having trouble figuring out what I want,"  
"Ahh, shall I take it you're pondering our relationship?" Mulder questioned.  
"No," she laughed, "I'm pondering my relationship with my boyfriend,"  
"Ohhh!"  
"I wanted to call you…to let you know that I'm considering our relationship. I  
just don't know what to do about him,"  
"Do you love him?" Mulder blurted out. The phone went silent for a moment and  
then he heard her voice sigh and hitch back into speaking.  
"I don't. I don't feel anything with him. But…I feel something with you,"  
"I feel a lot of things with you!" Mulder chuckled.  
"Like what?" she purred.  
"Well, it seems we're getting along. I'm sure it will take some time-," Mulder  
stopped at loss for words.  
"Yeah," she agreed. There was an awkward silence again and finally Mulder  
spoke up.  
"Would you…would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, that would be great. Where do you work? I don't want to make you drive  
too far to a restaurant,"  
"Ahh it doesn't matter. You work in D.C. right?"  
"No, I work in Arlington. But I have off tomorrow. So, where do you want to  
meet?"  
"Do you know where that little diner is on the corner of 10th and President's  
drive? The Italian place?  
"Yes! I love their food. That would be great. Twelve thirty ok?"  
"Wonderful,"  
"Can I ask you a question?" Scully continued.  
"Yeah, shoot!"  
"What in the world are you watching on tv?" she giggled.  
"You can hear that?!" Mulder's face became a light crimson as he jumped for the  
remote on his coffee table. Feverishly turning the volume down, he returned his attention  
to Scully.  
"Sorry,"  
"It's okay," she giggled, raising her eyebrows knowing exactly what he was  
watching, "Do you watch that often Mulder?" she quizzed.  
"Only when I have nothing better to do," he lied. He watched his video collection  
more times than he'd like her to know, it proves how lonely he is. The line went deaf  
again and Mulder was concentrating on keeping his breathing regular and not focusing on  
the naked girls on the tv.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Scully concluded.  
"I'll be looking forward to it,"  
"Good night,"  
"'Night," Mulder smiled and hung up.

Dana Scully's Apartment  
12:00pm

Should I dress casual? She pondered. She figured he'd be dressed in a suite and  
tie if he were coming from work; then again, maybe he'd be in dirty jeans and a tank top.  
Honestly, she didn't know about his profession and had no clue what to expect. She  
pulled a red sundress from her closet and put it on. It was casual yet pretty and enticing.  
Smoothing the material down over her hips, she sighed and added earrings to complete  
the outfit.  
Scully left her apartment and scurried to her car, parked in the back of her  
building. She hopped in eagerly and put the key in the ignition. The car squealed and  
puffed, not wanting to start. Her face grew surprised momentarily, then angry as she tried  
to restart the car.  
"Oh shit!" she muttered, giving up on the machine and putting her hand to her  
head. She had no clue what was wrong with her car and obviously she wasn't the type of  
person to fix it. She surrendered to fate and got out of the car. Thoughts began running  
through her mind of how she was going to make her lunch date. Finally, she concluded  
the only way was a taxi and she was not doing to stand him up. Using her cell phone,  
Scully called the nearest taxi service and waited for them to arrive. 

Italian Diner  
12:36

Mulder sat a booth for two and checked his watch every five seconds it seemed,  
waiting for her to arrive. He sipped at a coke and looked up when he heard her voice.  
"Hi,"  
"Hi!" she exclaimed, standing to greet her. She nodded negatively and he  
reoccupied his seat. "You look great!"  
"Thank you! You too….much better than the gym shorts huh?" she smiled.  
"Definitely,"  
"Have you ordered?" she asked.  
"No…I waited for you," Mulder explained. Their waiter came and took drink and  
food orders then disappeared into the kitchen.  
"So, I feel like I should get to know you. Tell me about yourself? Your family?"  
Mulder prompted.  
"Um…not much about me. My family, uh I have a sister and two brothers. My  
brothers are in the navy like my father used to be,"  
"Used to be?" Mulder questioned.  
"He passed away,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry,"  
"Don't be! Anyhow, I'd prefer a more upbeat subject,"  
"Okay then. How about, what do you like to do for fun?" Mulder asked, just as  
their food arrived.  
"I like to read. Particularly novels, or medical books,"  
"Hum…medical?"  
"Yes. What? Too geeky?"  
"I didn't say that!" Mulder squealed.  
"You implied it,"  
"Whoa, down tiger!" Mulder chuckled and she giggled at their banter, "What  
else?"  
"Dancing,"  
"You like to dance?"  
"Yes. I'm not great at it, but it's nice sometimes. How about you? You've been  
grilling me for five minutes,"  
"Um, basketball, baseball,"  
"Pretty much anything with 'ball' in it?" she interrupted. Mulder grinned, shoving  
the perverted thoughts from his mind. She began to smile, realizing what she had said  
didn't sound good.  
"To be honest…games that involve balls can be a lot of fun, you know?" Mulder  
retorted.  
"I don't think we're talking about what we were…now are we?" she grinned.  
Mulder began to chuckle but his mirth died as he heard his cell phone ring, "Excuse me,"  
he nodded to her.  
"Mulder," he answered.  
"Mulder, where are you? I've been calling the office for twenty minutes now!"  
"What is it Sir?" Mulder queried.  
"A new lead on your case. We just got some lab results,"  
"Well, I'm out to lunch. I'll be back in an hour or so,"  
"I'll fax the reports down to the office, but I'd like you to be in touch with me  
soon,"  
"Yes Sir," Mulder answered and hung up the phone.  
"What was that about Mulder?"  
"I have to get back to the office soon,"  
"Well I'm finished eating and so are you, it's okay,"  
"You sure,"  
"Yeah," Scully nodded and took one last sip of her drink.  
"Well let me walk you to your car," Mulder offered.  
"That's not necessary. Anyways, something's wrong with my car so I took a cab  
here,"  
"Oh gosh! Well let me give you a ride home then!" Mulder insisted. He stood up  
and she walked slightly beside him. Mulder hesitated nervously and then put his hand on  
her lower back to guide her to the door. He felt her flinch lightly but she settled into his  
touch as they walked to his car together.  
The drive to her apartment was filled with an awkward silence. They didn't know  
a lot about one another, yet neither decided to make small talk about normal 'favorite'  
things to do, to see or to eat. Finally Mulder pulled up to her building and turned off the  
engine.  
"Well, I had a nice time," Scully began.  
"Me too, I hope you call me again,"  
"Here. You can call me too," she handed him a small piece of paper with her  
number scribbled on it.  
"That will be great," Mulder acknowledged and took the paper.  
"Well, I'll see you," she said, feeling tension building on her body.  
"See ya," Mulder gulped as he starred into her eyes. Suddenly, Scully felt the  
attraction grip her and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. His faced inched ever so  
slowly towards hers and butterflies took flight in her belly. She gulped, breathed in  
deeply and closed her eyes, anticipating his lips. Finally his lips touched hers in a soft  
chaste kiss. He moved slightly, rubbing his silky lips against hers and her hands pressed  
gently against his chest as she pulled away.  
"Bye," she said, as a she shivered. She got out of the car and retreated to the  
safety of her apartment. Mulder was left, sitting in the car, awed by the feel of her; her  
heat; her pounding heart, even her short breathing after just one encounter.  
Dana Scully entered her dimly lit apartment and tossed her light jacket over a  
chair.  
"Dana? Is that you?" Noah's voice called from her bedroom.  
"Noah? What are you doing here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she opened  
her bedroom door.  
"I got off work early today. I thought we'd spend some time together since you  
had off too. I didn't know you went out,"  
"Yeah, I just did a little window shopping and had lunch. You could've called  
me,"  
"I'm sorry. C'mere baby," he beckoned, his arms open for her to hug him. He lay  
on the bed in a white collared shirt and slacks, waiting for her to lay down with him. She  
sat on the bed next to him and he sat up, noticing something different in her demeanor.  
"Something wrong?" he prompted and she shook her head and replied "No, I'm  
fine," he grasped her chin in his index finger and thumb and tugged it up until her eyes  
met his. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips long and softly. She reciprocated but  
didn't display the urge to move forward. Eventually, he deepened the kiss, adding his  
tongue to the tease.  
"Please Dana," he begged, "I love you," he whispered, kissing her neck and  
behind her ears as she tilted her head. Without warning he pushed her down on the bed  
and crawled on top of her, tugging at her blouse buttons.  
"Noah…Noah stop. Stop, I don't want to have sex," she said rather calmly, but  
firmly pushed against his chest with a flat palm.  
"I think I've been pretty patient. But I'm so heavy and I need you," he explained,  
running his fingers through her hair and folding her face as he talked. She continued to  
squirm beneath him.  
"No. I said no and I mean it! Get off of me!" she began to panic, kicking and  
pushing his huge body away.  
"Dana, don't make me do this! I don't want it to be like this!" he shouted, getting  
angry as he rose up on all fours straddling her. He held her wrists by her head and pinned  
her legs together with his thighs. It was obvious he was turned on, his erection tenting his  
slacks.  
"I don't want it like this either! So stop! Now!" she cried, silent tears escaping her  
big blue eyes. Noah began ripping fiercely at her blouse, the buttons flew to the sides as  
they broke away and he yanked at her bra straps.  
"Stop! Hel-Help!" she tried to scream as he covered her mouth with one of his  
large tanned hands.  
"Scully?!" Mulder yelled, as he entered her apartment, "Scully? Are you okay?"  
he called again.  
"Mmmmuuuuuuummmm," she wailed, but he voice became muffled by Noah's  
hand. Mulder burst through her bedroom door, his eye dark with rage and wide with fear  
as he saw Noah forcing himself upon her. Mulder grabbed Noah's shoulders and ripped  
him backwards until Noah fell on the floor flat on his butt.  
Mulder screamed, retrieving Noah from the floor back to his feet.  
"Who are you? Her knight in shinning armor?" Noah retorted.  
"Maybe I ought to be since you're nothing but a fucking mutt that can't keep his  
hands off women that say no!" Mulder snapped. Noah raised his fists but Mulder threw  
the first punch and hit Noah square in the nose. Noah fell to the floor his back propped up  
by the dresser as Mulder shook his throbbing hand after the impact.  
"What do you need Scully?" he asked gently, approaching the bed. She clutched  
her blouse over herself but answered his question.  
"Let him go. Just get him out of here he didn't hurt me. He won't hurt me," she  
seemed positive. Mulder nodded and dragged a groggy Noah by his arms out Scully's  
apartment door. When he returned, Scully was about to pick up the telephone.  
"Who are you calling?" Mulder questioned quickly.  
"The police,"  
"Why? You just had me throw him out!"  
"Well, I should at least report him, right?"  
"No. They can't do anything," he explained and she put her phone back in its  
cradle. Mulder starred at her as she pushed an errant strand of red hair behind her ear. She  
seemed clam but puzzled. He had an overwhelming sick feeling in the pit in his stomach  
as he realized he was studying her body after another man did the dirty work of removing  
her clothes. She wore a light pink lace bra. Her breasts spilled out the top and their  
weight filled the wire cups, the lace just allowed a peek at her pink nipples. She noticed  
his glaring and self consciously pulled her torn shirt around the front of her.  
"Can I get you something? A shirt maybe?" Mulder suggested.  
"That's alright I can get it. Thanks," she replied and stood up, retreating to her  
closet. She pulled out another blouse and began tugging at her torn one. Briefly her eyes  
lifted, realizing he was still standing in the room, gawking at her once more.  
"Oh sorry!" he immediately apologized and stepped out of the room. Scully  
finished dressing and tossed the torn shirt into her waste basket. She entered her living  
room where she found Mulder standing by her kitchen door.  
"You know, you can tell a lot about a person by the food in the cupboards,"  
Mulder remarked. Scully raised her eyebrow and then a grin appeared and played at the  
corners of her mouth.  
"Were you in my cupboards?" she asked innocently.  
"Not exactly, but I did notice your assortment of fruits in that basket," he pointed  
to a woven basket on her countertop.  
"So, what kind of conclusion did you draw from my fruit basket, Mulder?"  
"Ahh well, If I were a betting man…I'd say your refrigerator contained yogurt,  
string cheese, milk and orange juice and your cupboards…well…probably oatmeal and  
nasty corn flakes,"  
"Uh!" she dropped her jaw. At first she was shocked at how true he was but then  
she found some humor in his interpretations.  
"I bet I could get you to eat healthy," she challenged.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Definitely,"  
"What are you proposing?"  
"I just know that a big guy like you has got to have a sweet tooth. And fruit has  
sugar. Anyhow, out of that basket, which fruit would you choose to eat?"  
"Hum," Mulder put his index finger to his lip and starred at the basket, "Peaches,"  
"Okay, get it and taste it. I dare you to eat one everyday, that will make you  
healthier," she explained. Mulder picked up the piece of fruit and tossed it around in his  
hand for a moment.  
"You pick yours,"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Pick a fruit you want," he restated. Scully stepped over to the counter and picked  
a banana from the top of the pile. Mulder bit into his ripe, sweet peach and closed his  
eyes. As he did, Scully unpeeled her banana and tossed the rind into the trash can. She  
glanced back at Mulder as she took her first bite. Motionless, Mulder watched her berry  
lips slip over the fruit and pull it into her hot cavity and biting with her strong white teeth.  
As she started chewing he looked away, his eyes drifted to his hand holding the peach as  
he felt a tickling sensation on his arm. The juices from the peach were dripping down his  
fingers and palm. Mulder could even taste some left over juices at the edges of his mouth.  
Scully watched him, inwardly chuckling at his uneasiness. He caught a small snicker that  
escaped her throat and his eyes darted to hers.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked seriously.  
"Nothing," she giggled.  
"You are so naughty!"  
"What! Me?" she laughed.  
"Of course! I get it now! I know why you picked the banana," Mulder chuckled.  
"What are you talking about? I didn't pick this for any specific reason! But you  
know, I could say the same thing about you and your juicy peach!" she laughed some  
more, lying the remains of her banana on the counter next to the sink. Catching her off  
guard, Mulder tossed his peach in the sink and swept his hands behind her kneecaps. Her  
legs buckled, allowing him to pick her up enough to plop her behind on the counter. He  
quickly leaned into her, both of his arms straddling her thighs. Her squeals quieted once  
he got her attention with his eyes.  
"Now what do you think?" he asked, his eyes completely serious.  
"I think I should clean you up," she replied, just as serious. Scully picked up one  
of his hands and brought his middle finger to her lips. Upon his own accord, his finger  
traced her lips before she guided it into her mouth. She licked and sucked off the juices  
from the peach and continued to twirl her tongue around the tip. She noticed his breathing  
go very shallow quickly.  
"I don't know if I can take this," he breathed, "I want you," he whispered. Mulder  
pushed his head into her neck and nuzzled her earlobe after she released his fingers. His  
hands fell on her thighs and his thumbs moved in circles to tease her. Scully pushed on  
his chest, testing the firmness of his muscles. She outlined each rib with her fingers and  
then embraced him in a tight hug. He lifted his head and she met him, looking in his deep  
green eyes.  
Hesitantly, Mulder gradually angled his head and leaned into her mouth. Her lips  
quivered as she pressed into his mouth. Suddenly, the shyness left their kiss and was  
replaced by full throttle passion. Mulder sucked her bottom lip insistently and she fought  
for entrance to his mouth. Finally he let her push through and she shoved her tongue into  
his cavity, massaging the roof of his mouth, lining his teeth and gums and dueling with  
his own tongue. They both re-angled their mouths several times to find the most  
comfortable position to explore each other.  
Mulder began tugging at her blouse, pulling at the buttons when he felt her push  
her arms hard against his torso. He backed off and broke the kiss to look into her eyes.  
"I can't do this," she whispered, holding back tears.  
"I understand,"  
"You don't," she shook her head in the negative. He backed up a little more and  
she slid off of the counter. She took a deep breath as she walked away with her back to  
him. After she composed herself, she turned to him.  
"Tell me. Talk to me about this,"  
"No. It's okay, I'll be fine,"  
"Don't push me away, Scully," Mulder pleaded.  
"This is moving too fast. I mean God knows I want it but I just met you! And I  
threw a fit with Noah and didn't want to be intimate with him and that's what started this  
whole thing!" she raised her voice, starting to get upset.  
"Well we don't have to be intimate and I won't get mad like him," Mulder replied  
calmly.  
"No, I want to be. I just feel like…like-," paused, for lack of a word, "I feel bad  
for Noah. He's a great guy and I would like to be friends…I just can't get over why he  
couldn't understand that I didn't feel that way about him yet,"  
"He's a jerk Scully,"  
"He's not,"  
"Scully, anyone who can't take no for an answer is a jerk. Worse than a jerk,"  
Mulder argued.  
"But I feel like a slut for wanting to jump in bed with you!" she shouted. He face  
turned bright red from admitting exactly what she wanted. Mulder seemed flattered and  
smiled slightly for a moment. She turned her back to him in embarrassment and he  
approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder to turn her.  
"You are not a slut," he declared. She waited for him to say more, "Is that really  
what you want?" she chuckled lightly but his mirth died quickly when he realized she  
was serious. He kicked himself in the ass for saying that but he listened intently.  
"I—yes. Sometime…not now. I need to fix things with Noah first. But I feel very  
comfortable with you…us,"  
"Well I'm very glad for that," Mulder admitted. There was an awkward silence  
and then Scully found a way out of her situation.  
"Listen, I'm on sensory overload here and I have to get up for work tomorrow.  
So, I'll call you later in the week, okay?" she reassured, as she walked to the door.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? He won't come back right?" Mulder  
questioned in a concerned voice.  
"I'm definitely sure I don't need you to stay," she nodded.  
"Okay then, goodnight,"  
"Goodnight," Scully reciprocated. Mulder began to lean as if he wanted to kiss  
her but then thought to give her a little space. She closed the door and locked it. 

Quantico Labs  
Quantico, VA  
6:25am

"Bright and early aren't you Scully?" Dr. Hill smiled as he entered the lab room.  
"I have to be early. It's my first day you know?" Scully replied, tugging on her  
white lab coat.  
"First day? Nonsense, I read your profile. Just because it's your first day working  
here doesn't mean you aren't fully qualified," Dr. Hill explained, handing her a chart,  
"Now, I understand you went through Quantico training this passed two weeks and  
you've tested out in most of our placement courses. You know your science. So, you  
think you're ready to tackle a body?"  
"Of course. I'm looking forward to it,"  
"Great! The assistant director Walter Skinner at the FBI, under the division of the  
x-files has scheduled a time for this autopsy,"  
"Okay, what time do I begin?"  
"Hopefully around 7am, if you can have the body prepared in time. Now I have to  
run off and do my own work. No more supervision unless you feel you need it," Dr. Hill  
instructed.  
"Oh no I'll be fine. Is the Agent assigned to this case going to be present for the  
autopsy?" Scully queried.  
"As far as I know, yes. Um, the assistant neglected to give me his name…anyway,  
good luck,"  
"Thank you," she smiled as the older gentleman shut the lab door. Scully looked  
around the sterile, chilly room. The lab tables were immaculate, each instrument and tool  
lined up in order of usage and size. She grinned, finally feeling like had accomplished  
something for herself; she had made it as a forensic pathologist. 

Fox Mulder's Car  
6:49am

"Hey thanks for calling me last night. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you right  
away," Mulder apologized as he talked into his cell phone.  
"Yeah well…I got the fax in from the behavioral science unit last night. They  
believe this body has something to do with your serial killer," Skinner explained.  
"God I can't wait to catch this guy. It's about time he left me a body!"  
"Well get on it Agent. I've got you an appointment with a forensic pathologist.  
Room 111 the autopsy bay,"  
"Cool," Mulder nodded and then hung up the cell and tossed it in the passenger  
seat. Mulder pulled into a parking space near the front of the Quantico lab building. He  
proceeded to loosen his tie, finger comb his hair and slap on his usual G-man sunglasses.  
Mulder walked purposefully down the corridor, his shiny shoes clicking as he approached  
room 111. He peeled off his shades and tucked them away in the inside pocket of his  
jacket. He knocked gently as he turned the knob and pushed open the door. Seeing no one  
at first, Mulder shut the door and advanced to the covered body on the lab table. He read  
the foot tag and confirmed that this was his victim.  
"Is someone there? I'll be with you in a minute agent!" Scully called from an  
office, located in a tiny enclosed corner of the lab room. Mulder perked up at the voice,  
recognizing it instantly.  
"Scully?" he called. She stepped out from the office and her jaw dropped slightly.  
"You're an FBI Agent?!" she exasperated.  
"You're a forensic pathologist?!" Mulder repeated her same tone of shock.  
"Oh God! I can't believe I didn't even ask you!" Scully shook her head in  
disbelief.  
"Wow, that's a pretty big thing we didn't know about each other," Mulder agreed.  
There was a pause and then Mulder continued, noticing her apprehension to speak, "I  
hope that didn't ruin everything,"  
"No! No not at all. I'm just a little shocked, it's not everyday you find out the guy  
you've been with is an FBI Agent!"  
"The door swings both ways!" Mulder chuckled.  
"Well. I guess now that we know…if we're working together then we should be  
professional," Scully advocated.  
"I-I agree,"  
"Well then, let's get started with this autopsy," she suggested, snapping on her  
latex gloves and approaching the victim. She heard him huff lightly and she turned to  
face him.  
"What?" she asked, irritated.  
"I'm still trying to piece this together. I find it hard to believe how close you and I  
have been getting, yet we didn't know about each other's careers. Prestigious ones at  
that,"  
"I'm still shocked too," she admitted but then turned to the body as if she were  
looking for a way out of their conversation.  
"Are you nervous?" he questioned, noticing her on edge behavior since she saw  
him.  
"No, I'm fine," she replied, uncovering the body. Little did he know, her familiar  
'I'm fine' excuse meant she was not okay at all. But he continued watching her, trying to  
decode her. He body language showed one thing, her mouth said another. Mulder  
plopped down on a table top and said nothing, just watching her has she flipped on the  
tape recorder and began her job.  
She noted bruises and abrasion marks around the victim's neck. She observed a  
gruesome slash above the victim's areola on the left side. Frequently, she'd weigh organs  
as she removed them. Scully worked through the body and finally she took her scalpel to  
the victim's uterus and suddenly realized it's fullness.  
"Something's not right," she muttered. Mulder rubbed his eyes for a few seconds,  
returning his attention to her.  
"What did you find?" he queried.  
"This victim…she's…," Scully stopped and began probing with her tools at the  
tissue, "She was pregnant,"  
"Are you serious?" he responded. Scully nodded slowly, her blue eyes still  
focused on her prodding. She pulled back some tissue with her bloody gloved index  
finger and she examined the tiny embryo.  
"But, from the looks of things…this baby was already dead before the murder,"  
"How do you know that?" he asked, peering over the body, watching her.  
"It wasn't developing correctly. Look at the face, the eye socket on the left side is  
non existent,"  
"Yeah…that doesn't mean anything. The child could've been born blind,"  
"No, this is some kind of birth defect. Possibly caused by drug or alcohol abuse.  
I'm going to run a tox screen on her once I'm finished," Scully explained, as she removed  
the embryo and laid it in a metal pan, weighing it, "Looks like only 3 weeks, Mulder,"  
Finally, scully continued one with the autopsy, noting more strange punctures to  
her abdomen and torn layers of the victim's vagina.  
"So what do you think?" Mulder asked her as she was cleaning up.  
"I think…I think that this killer raped this woman. Then probably tortured her  
with a knife, judging from the attempt to cut off her nipple. But she died from  
suffocation, I would say from a rope around her neck. Sounds like a serial killer to me,  
but there are no other bodies,"  
"The FBI is thinking serial killer too. We have some other good evidence from  
another victim but no body,"  
"I'll go ahead with some more tests, looking for semen, DNA in the blood on her  
clothes and then we'll see what we come up with," she offered.  
"That'd be great. Looks like we have more in common than we thought huh?"  
Mulder acknowledged as he followed her into her office.  
"I would definitely say that things are looking good for us,"  
"You're looking good," he smiled, slinging innuendo. She smiled and shook her  
head at him.  
"Look, in all seriousness, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy around me  
today?"  
"I'm…I'm fine really. Just a little tired,"  
"Everything okay with…Noah?" Mulder asked, hesitantly, "He hasn't come near  
you has he?"  
"No. It's okay…he did call me. I talked to him for a few minutes. He apologized  
but he knows it's over,"  
"Good," Mulder nodded, watching Scully clean up her lab, "So, do you wanna  
get together tonight?"  
"Um, that'd be fine. I'm a little curious about you,"  
"How so?"  
"Well, I have yet to find out where you live," Scully retorted.  
"How about you come over to my place? Say around seven,"  
"That'll be fine," she smiled.  
"Alright, well I'm gonna get back to the office and see what I can get done. You  
call me with anything else you find okay?"  
"You got it,"

Fox Mulder's apartment  
6:45pm

Mulder heard a persistent knock on his front door so he jumped out of the shower  
and threw a towel around his waist, tucking it so that it stayed. He opened the door  
quickly and Scully pulled her hand back quickly to keep from hitting him.  
"You're early," he noted, spanning his arms across the doorway. Her eyes just  
starred at his bare chest. Droplets of water trickled down through his light chest hair, a  
few locks fell across his forehead and the thick line of hair below his belly button was  
producing imaginative thoughts in her head. He could see the blush flood her cheeks as  
she turned away from him lightly.  
"Why don't you put some clothes on before you come to the door?" she chuckled,  
covering the cheek facing him with her hand.  
"What, don't like what you see?" Mulder slung innuendo.  
"Oh God," she breathed as she laughed.  
"C'mon in," he invited, moving away from the door so she could enter, "I see you  
found your way here okay?"  
"Yeah, it wasn't hard to find and the traffic wasn't bad,"  
"Good, um have a seat," he motioned towards the couch. She gradually sat on one  
end and he sat on other.  
"Are you going to get dressed?" she asked after a few moments of silence.  
"What's wrong doctor? Are you shy?"  
"Mulder," she warned, "I'm being serious,"  
"Well I can if it makes you uncomfortable," he stood up and starred her in the  
eyes as he let his fingers tug away his towel. She obviously was waiting to be shocked  
and she looked away as the towel fell.  
"What? Look!" he chuckled. She slowly turned her eyes towards him and saw that  
he had on navy blue boxer shorts. She started to laugh lightly and he smiled sitting back  
down on the couch with her.  
"You wanted it didn't you!" he laughed, touching her blushing cheeks with his  
thumbs.  
"I did not! I knew you were wearing something!" she protested as she laughed.  
"You are such a bad liar," he laughed, pulling her head to his. When their mirth  
died Mulder leaned in, angling his lips to hers. Scully sucked in a deep breath and kissed  
him, suckling his pouty bottom lip for as long as he'd allow.  
Determinedly, Mulder pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, noticing her quick  
gag reflex and then backing off to explore her teeth and gums. Once she settled into the  
deep kiss, her tongue began to battle back and her breathing became ragged. Mulder  
gradually lowered her to her back as he laid leisurely on her. Her hands were tucked  
under his arms, her fingers caressed his ribs and his side muscles, often grabbing his skin  
tight whenever he grind his hard on into her pelvis.  
Before she realized how hot and heavy they were progressing, Mulder started  
licking her neck and sucking at her throbbing pulse. She could feel his wet lips on her  
heated skin and all she could do was hold back her tiny gasps and tug on the ends of his  
hair by his neck. Mulder continued lower, unbuttoning the top of her blouse and diving  
his head and nose into her cleavage, seeking out her nipples. Once he made that move he  
detected a tenseness in her body. Her hands stopped tugging at him for more, they laid  
still on his back. Her legs had fallen from their position around his waist to a flat un-  
wanting pose. He pulled his head up to look at her and noticed her eyes closed tight as if  
she were trying to block out what was happening.  
"Are you okay?" she whispered. Her bright blue eyes opened when she realized  
he had stopped groping her.  
"No," she swallowed hard. Mulder crawled off of her slightly, trying to lay beside  
her on the leather couch, "It's happening way to fast,"  
"Okay," he nodded, "Tell me what you need,"  
"I'm too tired for this," she began.  
"Long day at the lab?"  
"Yes, I was on my feet all day. I'd never done so many autopsies in my life!"  
"Well how about I give you a massage then?"  
"As long as you can behave," she warned. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows  
suggestively.  
"Just lay there and leave this up to me. I'll have you feeling like a brand new  
woman in no time," Mulder declared as he walked to the bathroom. He came back with a  
bottle of lotion and kneeled beside the couch.  
"Take off you clothes," he said and then realized how bad that sounded, "I  
mean…what you feel comfortable with. I- God that sounded horrible!"  
"It's okay…I know what you mean," she giggled. Scully sat up and unbuttoned  
her pants sliding them off slowly. Mulder turned to the side to give her a little privacy  
and she removed her button down blouse. Finally she settled on her belly her arms tucked  
under her body in a protective manner.  
"You ready?" he asked and then turned around when she responded. Mulder's jaw  
dropped some and he could feel himself grow slightly harder when he starred at her tiny  
ass under those thin white panties. Her skin was absolutely beautiful, unscarred and not  
ruined by the sun. He approached her slowly as he squeezed out some lotion into his  
hands. He heard her breathing hitch when he touched her sensitive skin. He began  
kneading her lower back muscles and immediately she moaned.  
"You like that?" he asked.  
"I haven't had a back massage in ages," she explained, her voice muffled by the  
couch.  
"Lucky for you, I give the best massages," Mulder informed.  
"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Scully queried.  
"Me? Oh not much to tell," Mulder frowned.  
"There's got to be a story behind you becoming and FBI Agent, right?"  
"I'm not sure I want to tell you," he hesitated. She lifted her head and turned to  
see his face. His hands continued to work magic on her muscles as she looked him for an  
answer.  
"If I tell you, if could ruin what we have,"  
"If you don't tell me it could ruin what we have also," she reminded.  
"Just hear me out before you judge okay? It's a pretty long and complicated  
story," Mulder cautioned. Before he began his story he spread some more lotion on his  
hands and began to rub out the tight kinks in her thighs and calves. Mulder could tell his  
massaging was turning her on but she was holding in her responses in order to hear his  
story.  
"When I was a kid, my little sister was abducted from her bedroom. I saw it  
happen. God I can't do this," he paused, reliving the memories, "You're going to think  
I'm crazy like everyone else,"  
"I won't…just keep going Mulder," she coaxed.  
"She was taken by aliens. I swear to God it was another life form. Regardless of  
what took her, I knew I had to find her. So, I went to work for the FBI and I founded my  
own unit called the x-files. I deal with unexplained phenomena…aliens,"  
"Well, I find that mighty brave of you to stand by what you believe,"  
"You're taking this well," he mentioned.  
"I'm not saying I believe in aliens, but I believe that you saw something you  
couldn't identify,"  
"Yeah well, I haven't been able to find proof,"  
"Use science," Scully suggested.  
"Science doesn't work for these cases, it works against them. My superior is  
looking to get me a new recruit from the academy. They want to shut down the x-files  
because it makes the bureau look bad,"  
"So how did you get stuck with this serial killer case?" she questioned as Mulder  
went to work on her feet. She squirmed lightly oppressing the ticklish sensations.  
"I used to be a profiler. I didn't have a case at the moment and they needed my  
help," Mulder explained. He moved to the side of the couch, kneading her feet with his  
thumbs. Mulder bent down and kissed each of her toes, noticing her reactions. She was  
trying to avoid responding with her voice, ignoring and denying that he was making her  
feel very sexual. Yet her trembling body gave her away as he watched her hips grind into  
the couch slowly.  
"So what about you? How did you get to the autopsy bay?"  
"I used to work as a medical examiner on my father's navy ship. My dad passed  
away but my brothers are still in the navy. I got out when my enlistment was up. I  
couldn't handle the pressure to be like my brothers anymore. I wanted to be my own  
person and I didn't like the navy. So, I applied to Quantico and took a few refresher  
courses and here I am,"  
"How nice," he replied, "So you have two navy brothers,"  
"And I have a sister,"  
"Wow, four kids!" he mumbled as he kissed his way up he calf. He listened  
closely but she didn't respond. She concentrated on keeping her breathing regular and not  
squealing from the sensations. He shifted her leg slightly as he tried to gain access to her  
inner thigh. When he moved her leg she could feel how embarrassingly wet she was.  
"You smell so delicious," he commented, licking close to her panty line on her  
inner thigh.  
"God I'm so hot," she breathed raggedly, feeling her juices gush from her core.  
Mulder inched his fingers up her legs until he reached her hips. He tugged her panties  
down her soft bottom and off her legs. Before he threw them to the floor he rubbed his  
thumb in the center of the panties, feeling how thick her wetness was.  
Mulder moved her legs and tugged off his boxers. Then he sat behind her, pulling  
at her hips to sit up. She kneeled on the couch as his shaky fingers unfastened her bra and  
let it fall. Scully's breasts were so heavy with heat, her nipples throbbed and ached for his  
touch. She arched her back into his chest and felt his straining erection pushing into her  
lower back.  
"I can't take this anymore," she whimpered and his gentle hands guided her hips  
up. He used his other hand to guide his red, hot cock into her slick folds. She wailed as he  
teased her for a few moments.  
"God I haven't had this for so long," Mulder groaned as the head of his cock  
popped inside her.  
"Me either. Oh God Mulder please…," she whispered. He barely heard her  
whisper as his ears flooded with blood. Scully held onto the back of the leather couch as  
Mulder kneeled under her. Finally he slammed her hips down into his lap and he  
bottomed out against her cervix.  
"Oh God move!" she screamed, realizing she was more aroused then she had ever  
been in her life. Mulder began to thrust into her dripping wet core, pushing in as hard as  
possible and the retreating. One arm steadied her around her belly and his other balanced  
himself on the couch.  
"Faster," she screamed again, wincing with pleasure.  
"Oh God, Scullllllly!" Mulder yelled, listening to her gasps for air as their bodies  
slid together with sweat.  
"Please Mulder, harder," she yelled again.  
"I want it to last," he responded, trying to keep his pace.  
"Nooo! God please I need to come!" she cried, burying her head into the slippery  
sofa back. Mulder realized he wasn't going to make it so he speed up as much as he could  
handle. His thrusts became sloppy with need and they both continued to scream each  
other's names. Scully reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit in hard circles,  
trying to release some of the pain she was experiencing. Her fingers touched his shaft  
everytime it retreated and she loved feeling his hardness inside her. He began to scream  
constantly and she grabbed his tight sacks in her palm and squeezed. That threw him over  
the edge and Scully felt long squirts of semen coat her insides and dribble down the inner  
thighs.  
"Muuulllldderrr!" she screamed breathlessly as she hunched over the sofa. Her  
womb contracted violently and squeezed his cock up inside her. They stayed completely  
still for a minute or so, catching their breath. Finally, Mulder fall back and settled on the  
sofa, stretching his cramped legs. He pulled her down with him and she cuddled up on his  
sweaty chest.  
Mulder tugged a blanket out from under the couch and lay it on top of her naked  
body. Her eyes were heavy and exhausted from her long day so she sighed contently and  
closed her eyes. Scully listened to his heartbeat calm and she tucked her hands under his  
arms. Within minutes both of their breathing had evened into deep sleep.

Mulder's Apartment  
4:32am

Mulder rolled off the couch, gently pushing Scully so that she wouldn't fall. He  
finally got her to stay without waking her so he headed to the bathroom. He relieved the  
pressure in his bladder and then fetched his tooth brush to rid himself of early morning  
breath. To finish his routine, Mulder wet his hands and slicked them through his hair.  
He returned to the living room and carefully placed his arm under Scully's legs  
and behind her head, picking her up. He carried her to his bedroom where he laid her  
down. He crawled in his cold bed, pulling down the sheets and tucking her under them.  
Finally he curled himself up beside her and fell back to sleep.

Mulder's Apartment  
10:29am

Scully opened her eyes to the morning sunlight streaming through Mulder's  
windows. She briefly looked around, discovering that she was in his bedroom. His hand  
was clenched around her belly, her thighs sticky from last night's activities. She shifted  
slightly to look at him and to her surprise he was already awake.  
"Good morning," he greeted.  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
"You feeling alright?"  
"My head is spinning a little," she confessed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
"It just happened so fast! God, I can't believe I did this," she scolded herself as  
she sat up, pulling the blankets up around her.  
"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with what we did," he emphasized, rubbing her  
back gently in calming strokes.  
"Yeah but it wasn't…it wasn't like I wanted our first time to be,"  
"Me neither, we skipped the best thing!" Mulder chuckled. Scully starred at him  
seriously.  
"And what's that?" she asked.  
"You know," he bent his eyebrows down, "Oral…,"  
"Well, yeah that's good too. But I wish it would've been more intimate," Scully  
admitted.  
"Tell me what you want?" he requested, kissing her clavicle as he did.  
"I want…I like to be kissed a lot," she started.  
"What else?" he questioned as he began fulfilling her desires.  
"Um, I like to see you when we make love," she answered. Mulder stopped his  
kisses and tugged her chin up to meet his eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because. It didn't matter after that. I couldn't handle it anymore. You had me so  
aroused, that all I needed was you no matter how I got you,"  
"It's nice to hear I had you worked up!" he chuckled. She smiled lightly and  
blushed light pink.  
"This is all a bit new for me. I want you to know, I haven't had sex in many years  
until last night," she stated.  
"Well, FYI…me either,"  
"No way!" she exclaimed, "A handsome stud like you not getting any?"  
"I never could find the right person, especially in my line of work. Granted, I had  
a few girlfriends along the way, but none of them made me feel as good as you did last  
night,"  
"That's really sweet," she replied, her eyes becoming slightly glassy with tears.  
They starred at each other for a few moments and then decided to give morning kisses.  
Scully lightly touched Mulder's lips with her own, the slight moisture causing her to stick  
and massage his lips. The room became filled with noisy kisses as each struggled to keep  
the kissing chaste yet sensual. Ultimately, Scully pulled back to look in his bright green  
eyes.  
"Can I shower here?" she asked. Mulder nodded, still incoherent of speaking. He  
glanced at the clock and then pulled back the blankets. He pulled on a pair of boxers and  
left the room.  
"I'll start some breakfast," he called from the kitchen as Scully turned on the taps.  
About ten minutes passed and Mulder was just about finished cooking when he heard  
Scully scream from the shower, "Oh my God!".  
"What?!" Mulder yelled, worried as he entered the bathroom.  
"We didn't use protection!" Scully realized as she recalled last nights events in  
her daydreams.  
"Oh shit…you're right!" Mulder acknowledged, "What…what can we do?"  
"Um, go to the store and see if you can get the morning after pill,"  
"The what?" Mulder questioned.  
"Um I think it's called…um God! Something that ends with a 'B'. Just go and see  
what you can get," Scully demanded, wrapping herself in a towel nervously. Mulder  
tugged on old blue jeans and a t-shirt and ran out of his apartment.  
Scully left the bathroom and hugged her towel close to her body as she  
approached the living room. There, she found he clothes scattered and realized that her  
underwear were too gross to put back on. She reentered Mulder's bedroom and went  
through his dresser searching for a clean pair of his boxers. When she found some she  
was satisfied with she put them on and finished dressing.  
Nervously, she wiped down his leather couch with a warm wet wash cloth. Then  
she proceeded into the kitchen to eat whatever food he managed to cook. Finally, after  
she couldn't find anything else to occupy herself, Scully sat at the dining room table just  
starring.  
She began thinking about her past; realizing that she had never been more  
irresponsible. Even in her teenage years no man has ever made her forget something that  
important in the heat of the moment. Taking in all the latest events between her and  
Mulder, she came to the conclusion that there was definitely something different between  
her and him. Something that was comfortable, real, exciting and even magical. Their  
bond was already so strong and mysterious that Scully was beginning to wonder if  
Mulder was the x-file. She determined that even if she were pregnant by him, it probably  
wouldn't be all that bad.  
Without warning, Mulder quietly opened his apartment door and entered the  
dining room where Scully stood, waiting for him.  
"Did you find it?"  
"Yeah…but Scully. I was thinking…don't take it,"  
"What! Have you lost your ever-loving mind?" Scully exasperated.  
"You may not get pregnant anyway,"  
"Mulder, I am no where near ready to have a baby. I'm trying to get my career  
and sex life back on track here!"  
"I think you're doing well," he nodded, feeling defeated. He set the bag on the  
table and left the room. Scully followed him into the family room where he was sprawled  
on the couch.  
"I'm a little lost in your complex brain…would you like to fully explain to me  
how you're feeling?"  
"Well. I just thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible thing,"  
"But Mulder, I don't really even know you,"  
"Sometimes, that's a good thing. When I was driving to the store all that went  
through my mind was you and I with our baby. And something felt right about that. I  
know we don't know each other that well yet, but I haven't ever had a very good family.  
And the dream of making my own family with the perfect woman and baby seemed just  
within my reach," Mulder declared.  
"I understand what you're saying Mulder. I have had family but meeting the right  
person has seemed to take forever. I mean I'm not that old but…it's been a long dry spell.  
I promise, when the time is right…we'll let this happen. But you really need to  
understand what you're asking me here,"  
"I know. I shouldn't have said anything, but I wanted to be honest. It kind of just  
slipped out when I saw you,"  
"We're gonna be alright Mulder. I know it feels like we've known each other  
forever but in reality, we've only skimmed the surface. So let's take it one day at a time,"

 

3 days later  
Saturday Night 6:33pm  
Margaret Scully's Residence

"Thanks for coming to dinner Mulder," Scully spoke as Mulder stepped to the  
front of the car.  
"No problem. It's about time I meet your family…you know, since everything is  
going well for us,"  
"Sure it is,"  
Mulder slid his hand to Scully's lower back, sending a light shiver through her  
body, making her nipples harden as he guided her to the door. Once they were greeted  
with the normal niceties, everyone entered the kitchen and sat around the huge oak dining  
table.  
"So, Mulder. Why did you choose an FBI career?" Scully's brother Bill Jr. asked.  
Uh oh, here we go, Mulder thought.  
"Well to be honest, I've always been fascinated by unexplained things, cases or  
no. So, I began there tracking down killers. I'm working on a serial killer case at the  
moment. Scully's been a wonderful help,"  
"Oh yeah, Dana's good with her science. If anything, she'll help you catch this  
guy on forensic evidence alone," Bill smiled at Scully. Margaret grinned from ear to ear,  
it was obvious she was proud of her daughter.  
"So, how's it going Dana. I mean being off the water now," Scully's other brother  
Charlie questioned.  
"I miss it. I miss hearing the waves and watching the dolphins. Other than that, I  
don't believe I'd care to be back there,"  
"Oh Dana," her mother scolded, believing that the navy ship was not at all as bad  
as her daughter made it out to be.  
"Oh enough of this career stuff. Dana…how did you meet Fox?" Scully's older  
sister interrupted. Scully's blue eyes got big as saucers and Mulder just starred at Melissa  
in disbelief. What an outspoken young woman, definitely not a Scully, Mulder thought.  
Melissa brushed a strand of long red hair behind her ear and sipped at a glass of wine,  
"Well?"  
"Um, we met at a gym actually," Scully replied.  
"So are you two official?" Melissa questioned. Scully's brothers looked around  
the room quietly as if it was none of there business to hear this conversation. Scully  
starred at Melissa with evil eyes, just like they did when they were kids and one of them  
spoke something aloud that the other didn't want everyone to know about. Mulder  
quickly realized that Melissa was the total opposite of Scully. Scully was well disciplined  
and reserved and Melissa sure as hell had no problem getting her feelings and questions  
out in the open.  
"I would say we're official Melissa. Any other questions or comments you have  
about us?" Scully warned in a threatening tone.  
"Hum," Melissa hummed, getting Scully's point, "Dana, why don't you help me  
do the dishes and that way mom can catch up with her boys…huh?" Melissa suggested.  
Scully stood up nervously, she knew the third degree was coming. Entering the kitchen,  
she put her plate in the sink and stood next to Melissa who was preparing the water.  
"What gives Missy? You want all the details huh?"  
"Of course. You haven't told me any great stories since college,"  
"Yeah well there isn't much time for fooling around on a navy ship,"  
"Oh there's always time for fooling around Dana. Didn't I teach you that?"  
"Oh no Missy. I did not follow in your footsteps,"  
"Anyhow?"  
"We're together. We slowly learning each other and trying to juggle our related  
careers without a social life,"  
"So, is he a good kisser?" Melissa queried.  
"Oh God yes…the best. But don't you get any ideas! I see those gears turning,"  
"Oh Dana, I'd never do that to you. I really do just want you to find a man and be  
happy,"  
"You must have not wanted that for me in freshman year of college,"  
"Dana, now you know I was just looking out for you. Daniel was a big mistake  
and you know that,"  
"Yeah but I had to learn that for myself,"  
"Daniel who?" Mulder questioned, eavesdropping slightly as he entered the  
kitchen.  
"No one," Scully quickly answered.  
"Dana," Melissa nudged Scully, surprised that Mulder didn't know about Daniel.  
Scully gave Melissa another evil glance. Mulder approached Scully and everyone  
remained quiet. Finally, Melissa got the hint and left the room. Mulder tucked his arms  
around Scully's thin waist and laced his fingers tightly together just above her ass.  
"Did you have a nice time chatting with everyone?" Scully smiled as he held her.  
She brought her hands up around his waist and waited for a response.  
"I did. Seems like I am Mister Popular to your family,"  
"Yeah, well. You're a different sort,"  
"What do you mean?" Mulder queried.  
"I mean, your different from the men of my past. Not to mention you are  
intelligent, intriguing, charming handsome," Scully paused, her voice going lower with  
each word she used to describe him. There gazes met in a strong magnetic force which  
pulled their faces closer and closer, "Loveable…and kissable," she breathed just before  
he closed his mouth over her lips. They kissed leisurely for a few moments and then  
Scully pulled back.  
"You ready?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.  
"To leave? Already? The party's just gettin' good!" Mulder joked.  
"The party is even better at my house," Scully grinned.  
"Oh yeah…what'd ya got for me? A strobe light, a shimmering ball, maybe some  
cold beer and a strip tease?"  
"I'm sure one of them can be arranged…take your pick!" she chuckled.  
"Aww, that's a hard choice!....Hum…Beer…Scully stripping…beer…Scully  
stripping?" Mulder weighed the choices in his hands as Scully burst with laughter.  
"Dana…?" Maggie entered the room, after overhearing something about her  
stripping for him. She quirked her eyebrow in the same manner that Scully does.  
"Hi mom."  
"Ms. Scully," Mulder nodded his head acknowledging her.  
"What's going on?"  
"Um, I was just about to come and find you. We're gonna head out now,"  
"Oh honey, leaving so soon?"  
"I have some reports to do at home. My work never ends you know,"  
"I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you Fox,"  
"Mulder," Mulder mumbled low under his breath, "The pleasure was all mine Ms.  
Scully," he responded.  
"Thanks for having us mom, it was great seeing everyone," Scully admitted. Her  
and Mulder walked to the other rooms to say their goodbyes. 

In the Car  
8:15pm

"Mulder," Mulder answered his insistent cell phone while stopped at a red light,  
"What? A stakeout tonight? Honestly Skin-man, can't you get someone else? Fine, where  
is it?" Mulder nodded and tossed his phone in the back seat in frustration.  
"What's going on?" Scully questioned. Mulder changed his route to Scully's  
house to a downtown warehouse instead.  
"I'm on call for surveillance duty. We all take turns down at the Bureau,  
unfortunately, it's my turn. Do you want me to take you back to your place?"  
"Are you implying that I can come along if I want?"  
"Yeah, you can. All I'll be doing is sitting in my car for a couple of hours,  
videotaping a potential crime scene,"  
"I want to stay with you," Scully said, looking at him. He turned and smiled and  
then returned his eyes to the road ahead. It took nearly an hour to reach the warehouse,  
tucked back in the marshes of an abandoned Baltimore seaport. Mulder parked the car  
between some shrubbery and began to set up the video camera. He switched on the  
interior lights to see what he was doing. Finally, when everything was set, Mulder placed  
the small camera on his dashboard pointing towards the entrance to the warehouse.  
"So, what do they think will happen here?" Scully questioned.  
"Well, from what I got out of Skinner, there are some illegal activities going on in  
this old warehouse. We don't know much, it was just a tip. Most likely drugs,"  
"Is Skinner your boss?"  
"Yeah. His name is Walter Skinner. He's the Assistant Director,"  
"Oh," Scully sighed. She was playing with her nails and starring out the window  
like she didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry our plans got messed up," Mulder apologized.  
"It's okay Mulder. We have other nights,"  
"Yeah but…," Mulder turned his head out the window, scanning the scene with  
his eyes quickly as his mind tried to put his thoughts into words, "I really wanted you."  
"I noticed. In the kitchen you were pretty heavy," she explained. Her cheeks  
flushed light pink and hot.  
"It's the way you kiss me Scully. God, you don't get it do you? You turn me on so  
easily," he chuckled. Scully just smiled and continued starring, "Your sister…she seems  
the complete opposite of you,"  
"Melissa is the wild child. She's also older and has done more than I. It's funny  
though when we're around each other, our habits and personalities rub off. It's a nice  
balance. She makes me a bit crazier and daring than usual and I tend to get her focused  
and grounded,"  
"What was she talking about? Some guy….Daniel? Is that her boyfriend?"  
Mulder asked.  
"No. Daniel….hum Daniel is a really long story,"  
"Well, we've got four hours of this so lay it on me,"  
"Well. I met Daniel in College. He was actually one of my professors. He was  
married and had two kids of his own. He coached field hockey, which I did for about a  
year until things went bad,"  
"What went bad?"  
"I was having some trouble in his class. He taught most of my pre-med classes  
and I just couldn't grasp some concepts. We worked together after school or in between  
other classes to get me some help. Obviously he had an interest in me as well, because  
College professors normally don't give that much of their time to you. I mean Daniel and  
I spent a lot of time together,"  
"So…?"  
"So, one afternoon, I was helping him clean up the laboratory after we'd finished  
an experiment. We went upstairs to the science storage room. He kissed me there. I was  
shocked and very tense. I can still remember it, knowing how wrong it was because he  
was so much older and married with a family. But I liked him. I loved his personality, he  
was mature, intelligent, and funny. We ended up having sex there,"  
"Ooo, you just keep unfolding like a flower," Mulder commented, "So, was it  
your first time?"  
"No, it was with him. But I had never gotten off until I was with him. I guess  
because he was so much more experienced. We had some good quickies around the  
school but unfortunately that seems all they were,"  
"You mean he didn't care about you? Only after you for sex?"  
"No, he did care about me. He loved me and wanted to divorce his wife to be with  
me. I told him I couldn't let him do that. To be honest, I didn't love him enough to spend  
my life with him. Eventually his family found out about our affair and things went  
majorly downhill. Luckily, he was able to keep his job because the school didn't find out,  
but I just couldn't handle going to school, having to see him everyday knowing the things  
we did. So, I transferred out. And here I am,"  
"So why aren't you a normal doctor?"  
"Well, after all that, Daniel tried to push me into doctoring when instead he  
pushed me away. It just doesn't hold my interest as much; I guess from bad memories.  
Quantico suites me, it's still in the investigation area, which always fascinated me,"  
Mulder turned his attention from Scully to a bright set of headlights heading  
coming down the street. Mulder felt his intuition stir and he sat forward, watching the car  
as it parked just outside the warehouse entrance.  
"What is it?" Scully questioned, leaning forward to peer out the window.  
"I'm not sure. Let's just watch," Mulder leaned back in his seat. A man in jeans  
hopped out of his black SUV and began shinning a flashlight on the ground near where  
he parked. Finally, he picked up something, an object that from Mulder's distance looked  
like a cell phone. The man got back in his truck and left the vacant stone parking lot.  
"It was nothin'," he finally responded, returning his gaze to Scully.  
"Now what?"  
"I dunno. I'm bored. Want to play a game,"  
"Mulder," she shook her head at his child like attention span.  
"What?" she grinned innocently, "Look, I know just the game. Put your seat all  
the way back and then pull the lever and put it all the way back,"  
"How comes I have a feeling I know where you're going with this?" she muttered  
to herself as she followed his directions. Mulder did the same with his seat. Finally he  
crawled over next to her the best he could. She looked at his hazel eyes shinning in the  
moonlight. They flickered like electricity just as his palm touched the side of her face.  
She closed her eyes and anticipated his kiss. He leaned in slowly and gently brushed his  
lips over hers. Scully opened her mouth hungrily but Mulder denied her, kissing the  
edges of her mouth and tracing her lips with his tongue. Without warning, she took  
charge and nearly bit his pouty bottom lip, pulling it in her mouth. His tongue snaked into  
her cavity as their breathing increased and their heads moved from angle to angle, trying  
to decide what was most comfortable.  
Mulder's hands began to roam, pushing the shoulders of her blouse down and  
tugging at the buttons with his big clumsy hands. When he failed to open the first few  
buttons, he immediately resorted to her jeans button. He slid the zipper down and pushed  
the tight denim over her hips as she lifted her bottom.  
Her finger nails dug into the back of his neck as she held his head to her skin. He  
could taste the saltiness of her smooth neck as he kissed and nibbled his way behind her  
ears. Her first little moan finally escaped when his long fingers pushed inside her soaked  
panties. Mulder flicked his middle finger over he clit causing her to buck into his hand.  
Her breathing was labored and whimpers were more common. He loved her noises and  
he wanted to tease her so much that she'd be begging him to finish her.  
Mulder let his index finger drift down and he outlined her outer lips, gathering her  
sticky moisture. Abruptly, Scully's hand was on top of his, pressing it into her center to  
relieve some tension. That's when he realized she was closer than he'd thought.  
He inserted his middle and ring finger into her dripping pussy and pumped slowly  
at first. He brushed his cheek along hers. Scully's face was flushed and hot; her gasps and  
whimpers floated directly to his ears as he pumped her harder. He could barely hear his  
wet fingers slapping into her body over her moans. He pushed in as far as he could go  
and curled his fingers up into her G-spot and wiggled. Her womb shook around his  
fingers and clenched them tight within her body.  
She breathed in hard quick pants, her eyes closed tight as she held his head to her  
chest. Mulder could hear her heart pounding against her chest so he held her a little  
tighter until she calmed. Her body relaxed and her hand snaked down to cup his straining  
erection through Mulder's black slacks. She pulled the zipper down and pushed her small  
fingers inside his boxers as Mulder buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck and  
breathing in her scent.  
Scully took his hard cock in her hand, memorizing every vein and every layer of  
it. She stroked him from bottom to top, pulling his balls up as she went. Mulder groaned  
into her ear.  
"Go faster," he struggled to say. She complied and pulled his aching skin,  
massaging and manipulating. She spread her thumb over the tip and gathered the little  
bead of precum. She smoothed that over his tip as she ran her tiny fingers along the  
underside ridge. Scully noticed Mulder's death grip, his heads pressing deep into her hip  
and the other in her shoulder. His teeth were clenched, the back of his neck coated with a  
sheen of sweat.  
She rolled his balls in her palm a few more times, stroking him hard and fast with  
the other hand and immediately he came with long lazy spurts each time she rubbed. His  
deep voice hummed as he tried to hold back his cries. When he was finished and his penis  
went flaccid in her hands she pulled away. She cringed slightly because her hand and arm  
was full of his seamen and sticky. She didn't know how they were going to clean up.  
"Wow," he breathed as he slumped back over into his own seat. She sat up,  
licking her fingers sensually and Mulder watched her, giving her a big grin. Scully  
reached over and rebuttoned his pants then redid hers.  
"That was naughty Agent Mulder, you were on the job," she scolded.  
"Phew, what a job!" he chuckled. Once Mulder composed himself, he moved his  
seat back to it's normal position and watched out the window for any movement around  
the warehouse. He glanced at his watch: 11:38pm.  
"Your cell is light up," Scully noticed the bright light on the screen, beaming out  
from it position wedged in her seat. She handed it to him and he checked a voice message  
that had been on there for a good twenty minutes. It was Skinner, calling to let Mulder  
know that the shift was over and that Mulder was to bring the surveillance tape to his  
office tomorrow morning.  
"Oh shit," Mulder cursed.  
"What?"  
"Uh," Mulder hesitated explaining as he grabbed the video camera, "this thing has  
sound,"  
"Yeah, so?" she responded and then looked at his eyes, "Oh no!"  
"I didn't have it up very loud because there was no reason to tape our car  
conversations. But it might have picked it up anyway,"  
"Mulder I'm not worried about the conversations! I'm worried about the other  
noises!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well I'm worried about the whole thing! Skinner shouldn't know that you  
were out here with me." Mulder continued pressing buttons until he thought he'd  
overwritten any sound with silence.  
"I'll watch it when I get home tonight and make sure there's nothing on there," he  
announced.  
"It is getting late. The shift is up right?"  
"Yeah. I'll drive you home," he said leaning over to her to kiss her on the lips. He  
started to pull back but she hungrily pushed for another kiss. Scully pulled back then and  
Mulder angled to deepen the kiss. Finally, they stopped but the grin in their gazes told all  
truths.

Dana Scully's Apartment  
12:02am

"Uh, I'm so tired," Scully sighed, lazily pulling her house keys from her pocket.  
"Wait," Mulder demanded, pulling her hand back from the door. Briefly, Scully  
thought he was stopping her because he didn't want to leave her. But soon she realized  
Mulder had other things on his mind.  
"What?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow when he grabbed her shoulders  
and moved her aside. Mulder pulled his gun from it's holster, holding it with two hands  
as he leaned close to her door. Scully immediately became alarmed, watching Mulder  
inspect her door handle. The metal had a few scrapes, it looked as if someone had picked  
her lock.  
"Stay back," he advised as he turned the knob slowly. Mulder whipped around the  
corner with his gun pointed strait, then he whirled around the other way, expecting  
someone to pop out of the darkness. He cautiously entered Scully's apartment further,  
checking behind couch's, under tables and finally into her bedroom and bathroom. Once  
he discovered that no one was in the apartment, he returned his gun to the holster and  
began flipping on lights.  
"What was that all about?" Scully questioned with slight frustration quivering in  
her voice.  
"Looks like someone picked your lock. Did you notice…you didn't unlock it  
before I pulled you away, yet I was able to walk right in?"  
"But who could it be? I don't see much missing that a normal burglar would  
take,"  
"Exactly Scully. This isn't a normal burglary…someone was in here, who knew  
you."  
Scully immediately lifted her eyebrow then walked to her bedroom door, scanning  
her room. After one glance, she noticed something, her curtains were hanging loosely,  
instead of being tied open to let the sun in. Scully cautiously walked further into her  
room, then into her bathroom. She glanced around, noticing her clothes hamper open.  
Peering down inside all her clothing was still there except some missing undergarments.  
"This is weird Mulder,"  
"Very very weird Scully," he agreed, walking up behind her. Exiting the  
bathroom, Mulder noticed a man's watch just at the foot of her bed. He bent down and  
scooped it up in his large hands.  
"Who's is this?" he asked. Scully stepped closer, taking the shiny watch into her  
small hands.  
"Look's like Noah's. Maybe it fell off in that encounter we had before,"  
"Yeah but wouldn't you have noticed it when you made your bed?"  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't," she answered, setting the piece of jewelry down  
on the edge of her dresser. A minute or so went by silently as the air between them  
tensed.  
"I guess you better get home. It's late,"  
"Uh…if you think I'm leaving you with a stalker on the loose, you're totally  
wrong,"  
"It's not a stalker. So my apartment is being a bit freaky at the moment…I'll be  
fine,"  
"I know you'll be fine, because I'll be here with you,"  
"Mulder, I can take care of myself. Please! Look we both have to work tomorrow.  
You cannot stay here,"  
"Why not? I'll crash on the couch and we'll both go to work tomorrow like  
usual,"  
"You know it won't happen that way,"  
"There's no reason it should happen any other way," Mulder retorted. Her face  
contorted with anger and frustration. She huffed and stepped into her bedroom, slamming  
the door. She opened her dresser drawers, pulled out a thin old pink t-shirt and white  
cotton shorts. She slammed the drawers shut violently and pulled at the buttons on her  
blouse. As she fumbled with the buttons, she heard a faint breathing noise. She shrugged  
it off, thinking it was just her own frustrated breath as she continued to battle with her  
own fingers and top. Finally freeing herself from the offending garment, she unsnapped  
her restricting bra and slipped her slacks off of her trembling legs. Once she calmed by  
the coolness of her cotton sleepwear, she pulled an extra pillow and blanket from her  
closet and proceeded into the living room.  
Mulder sat contently on her couch, just starring at the wall, examining her  
decorations, pictures and knick knacks. As soon as he heard a creek from her bedroom  
door, his head flung towards that direction.  
"Here," she said defeated, as she tossed the blanket and pillow towards his head.  
It hit him square and he took it in stride, giving a goofy grin as he settled the bedding  
next to him on the couch.  
"You're cute when you're mad," he chuckled, "C'mere,"  
"What?" she questioned in an angry tone, but still surrendering to him as she  
neared. He grabbed her hips and held her still in front of him, his eyes surveying her.  
They darted over the creamy skin on her neck. Her nipples were tight and poking through  
her shirt, her slender belly smooth and inviting and her thighs were quivering.  
"Why can't you just tell me when you're horny?" he asked with a straight face.  
"I'm not. I'm tired," she made an excuse, refusing to look him in the eyes. He  
tugged on her hips until she was forced to crawl in his lap.  
"Well then, if you're not horny, then why did you mind me staying? You see, I  
can tell when you need a release. You don't ever want to admit it. You don't ever tell me,  
but you show all the signs. You get incredibly moody, you try to push me out the door yet  
your body language is saying it all. So why don't you just ask?"  
"I'm sorry I'm not that comfortable," she replied, still with a harsh tone.  
"Don't be sorry. You're just unlike any woman I've ever met,"  
"Well I don't just ask for sex Mulder. I can't help it you think you're the cure all  
pill!"  
"Gosh, why are so you so cranky?" he asked, as she pushed her way off of his lap.  
He quickly figured out that he shouldn't have said that.  
"Gee I dunno, maybe because I'm a little paranoid about whoever was in my  
apartment. And now you are here trying to play the knight in shining armor again and I  
can take care of myself! I've been doing it for far too long to forget how,"  
"That's right. You have been doing it far too long, so why don't you let me do  
this?" he argued standing up. He stepped close to her ridged body.  
"Let yourself be happy. I know you're afraid of something and I realize you're all  
too much like me. You don't open up, you don't love…you don't trust. But try Scully,"  
he declared laying his palm on her shoulder. His words traveled in her eyes and made her  
head spin as she played that back in her own mind. He wasn't far from the truth. His hand  
drifted up her slender neck, causing her to rub her cheek against it as she leaned into his  
caress.  
"Let me stay with you tonight?" he whispered as he leaned down to blow on her  
neck. He kissed gently on her neck and behind her ear, breathing in the scent of her skin  
and hair. Her hands pushed up his back, pressing and feeling how hard his muscles were.  
Then her hands cupped the back of his neck, holding his lips to her heated skin. Sounds  
of his kisses echoed in her ears as volts of electricity ran through her body.  
Her other hand held him around his waist, pressing him lightly into her body. He  
caught up to the sensation and began pressing his hard erection into her belly, trying to  
grind himself against her. Soon, it wasn't enough and Mulder lifted his head to take her  
lips with his. She opened her lips gently, feeling his softly between hers as she breathed.  
At that moment, she felt something stir in her heart, a realization of her true feelings.  
Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back behind tightly closed eyelids as she  
kissed him sensually.  
His lips left hers and smoothly moved down her chest until her shirt became an  
obstacle. His hands gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled upward. Her eyes were still  
closed as she arched her back and stretched her arms high above her head as he removed  
it. The moment the clothing was on the floor, Scully braced her hands on his shoulders as  
he latched onto her nipple. Mulder's pink tongue swirled around her entire erect bud and  
then raked it through his teeth like a tender piece of meat. Then he hollowed his cheeks  
with suction and her one hand held his cheek, feeling him suckle her breast. His other  
hand worked slowly on her other breast, rolling the nipple through his fingers until it was  
throbbing and perky. He moved down her torso, licking the soft swell of her belly,  
dipping into her naval with the point of his tongue occasionally.  
Mulder fell to his knees, sliding her shorts and panties slowly down her legs,  
letting his fingertips drag along her goose pimpled skin. She could feel her heat melt into  
puddles, gushing from her center.  
"Please," she whimpered when his fingertip traced the line where her thighs met  
her body, lightly tickling and then swirling around through the top of her red curls with  
his long fingers, "Touch me Mulder," she begged.  
Mulder pressed his index finger through her curls until he found her clitoris. He  
pushed on it with a good bit of pressure and then pulled back completely. She gulped a  
dry swallow and then grimaced at the loss of his hands on her body. He stood back up,  
stretching a whole head taller than her. She looked him in the eyes, starring at him for a  
moment before she aggressively grabbed his shirt and dragged it over his head.  
Scully pressed her cheek to his chest, feeling it's firmness beneath her skin. His  
lightly sparsed chest hair tickled her nose. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again as  
she listened to his heart thump out of his chest. She closed her eyes tight when she felt his  
hands holding her back, one hand drifting up to sift through her hair.  
"You are so unbelievably sexy," he declared, pulling her face from his body. She  
lightened up momentarily, smiling gently. She returned to her task at hand when she  
reached out to tweak his nipples. In mid-air Mulder stopped her hand and suggested,  
"Let's move this party to the bedroom,"  
He picked her up swiftly and she grabbed around his neck in alarm. He walked  
smoothly to her bedroom and laid her on her fluffy comforter. He stepped back with a  
grin on his face. He kept eye contact with her while he reached down and pushed his  
pants and boxers down. His hard on bobbed as he stepped out of his clothing. He reached  
down, stroking his penis once with his own hand, trying to relieve some pressure and  
delay his orgasm.  
She sat up as he crawled on the bed. He lay on his back, looking at her and  
wondering why she moved. Obviously she wants to be on top? That's fine with me, he  
thought. Suddenly, she darted down, kissing his treasure trail from his belly button to his  
groin. She licked the base of his cock, probing her tongue at his soft sac. Scully gripped  
him with one hand, holding him steady as he moaned and his breathing went ragged.  
"Oh God," he sighed with a deep breath. She inserted the head of his cock into her  
mouth and began laving it with her saliva, coating every inch until he was slick. She  
began sucking and swirling her tongue and lips around the head and underneath the ridge  
of his penis.  
Through all of the fog, Mulder couldn't help but notice Scully's ass up in the air,  
her pussy red and swollen. Since she was angled just beside him, he reached up under her  
belly to grasp the other side of her hip, pulling her butt towards his head.  
"Straddle me Scully," he gasped, lifting her thigh over his head. His hands rested  
on her bottom as he pulled her down to his mouth. He darted his tongue out to taste her;  
tangy and sweet. She moaned loudly as he dragged his tongue through her slick folds,  
flicking and pressing on her clit. She made a constant humming noise in the back of her  
throat and he absolutely loved it.  
Scully continued sucking and pumping his ridged cock but noticed he was trying  
to hold back. She reached down with one of her hands to still his hips from jerking into  
her mouth. With her other hand she cupped his balls and massaged them, rolling them  
through her delicate fingers and outlining where his sac met his body.  
"Oh God Mulder," she yelled, letting him slip from her mouth for a moment to  
rest her head on his thigh.  
"Come for me baby," he grunted, inserting two fingers into her throbbing tunnel.  
Her hips bucked into his face and she slid his cock back into her mouth with a light  
slurping sound. He fucked her with his fingers, curling to the front to hit her g-spot as he  
continued his tongue magic through her folds. Scully stroked him hard and fast and felt  
him hum against her clit as he began releasing cum into her mouth. She licked and  
swallowed his seed all the while continuing to buck into his fingers. Not far after, she was  
coming herself, sending high pitched squeals into the room. Her womb contracted  
violently but he persisted by flicking her clit with his finger and laving up her juices.  
When she finally calmed and her breathing returned to normal she lifted her leg  
and scooted off of his body. Finally turning to lay up next to him, she curled beside his  
sweaty body.  
"Just give me a few minutes to recoup," he breathed. He leaned over and kissed  
her gently on the lips but she pulled back quickly.  
"We didn't get any condoms yet,"  
"Fuck!" he cursed in a low tone. He rubbed his face with his hands and thought.  
"Maybe you should go Mulder. I'm so exhausted,"  
"I wish…I wish things could be easy here. I wish I could make love to you right  
now and hold you all night long,"  
"I know! I wish that too. Listen. I promise, tomorrow night after we both get  
home from work, you come over and we'll spend time together. And I'll be sure to pick  
up some condoms okay?" she chuckled after her last sentence.  
"Ugh, you are too much," he sighed with a light laugh. He hugged her and then  
they both sat up.  
"I'll walk you out." Scully tugged a sheet free from the bed and wrapped it around  
herself while Mulder pulled on his boxers and pants. He grabbed his shirt and stood up to  
face her. Immediately they both leaned in for a kiss. They locked lips gently at first and  
then the kiss became hungry with need. Scully pushed him out her bedroom door and to  
her apartment door all the while never breaking contact with his open mouthed kisses.  
"Good night," he said with a deep husky voice as he gulped in air to breathe.  
"'Night," she smiled and closed the door behind him.  
Scully padded through her quiet apartment, heading back to her bedroom. She  
closed her bedroom door and held the loosened sheet around her body as she headed for  
the bathroom. By surprise, an intruder pushed the door into her face, knocking her against  
her wall.  
"Oh my God!" she cried, scared. She clutched one hand holding the sheet, her  
other massaging her face which was struck, "What are you doing here?" she screamed  
when she saw his face.  
"You are such a slut you know that? I loved you, really loved you and here you  
are in here fucking that Mulder guy,"  
"Noah, you have no right to be here. What do you want?" she questioned, tears  
slowly staining her cheeks. He had her cornered, his hands wrapped tightly around her  
wrists now, held up beside her bed.  
"I want you to come with me," he said rather calmly.  
"Where?" she whispered, intimidated.  
"You'll find out soon enough. If you cooperate I just might let you out of this  
alive," he paused, pulling her hands down and letting them go, "Now, get some clothes  
on bitch. And you better walk out of this building quiet as a mouse or I'll…," Noah  
stopped, not wanting to mess up his plans by saying the wrong things.  
Scully hobbled to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton gym shorts, trying to  
slide them on without revealing her body to him. Finally, she slipped a shirt over her head  
and pulled the sheet out from beneath her clothes.  
"Let's go, I don't have all night," he pushed through her apartment, keeping a  
tight hand on one of her wrists. They quickly and quietly took the stairs and emerged in a  
dark parking lot.  
"Get in the car," he ordered, with a hushed but harsh tone. She complied, with her  
own instincts telling her that it was the wrong thing to do. Out of all the statistics, you're  
bound to die if you get in the car, she thought briefly. Once in the car, she buckled herself  
and Noah started the engine, screeching out the parking lot. Scully felt her eyes drift in  
exhaustion, but she fought to stay awake and alert. She hesitated briefly to strike up a  
conversation with this man, a man she thought she knew. She silently cursed herself for  
making Mulder leave but then she knew it was all up to her now.  
"Noah, what's going on with you? We were so happy and then all the sudden you  
turned on me,"  
"Obviously we weren't happy. You needed another man and all I needed was you.  
You got what you wanted, now it's my turn,"  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see," he answered.  
"What are you planning to do, Noah?"  
"Stop asking so many questions and shut up!"  
Scully glanced out the window, deciding not to say anything more that may upset  
him. 

Log Cabin  
Rural Frederick County, MD  
10 miles west of Harpers Ferry  
3:28am

Scully could feel Noah jerking her from her seat, ripping off the seat belt  
violently.  
"Get up!" he shouted, spit flying, hitting her neck. She cringed and opened her  
eyes, still in a foggy sleep state. She was exhausted, her eyelids cold and heavy, her body  
aching for a comfortable bed and warm cotton sheets.  
Noah pulled her arms until she was on her feet, then he slammed the car door shut  
and dragged her up wooden stairs to a cabin. He thrust the door open and pushed her  
through the dark room until he legs hit a bed. Briefly Scully was hoping he'd just let her  
lay down and sleep, but she knew that wasn't what he had in store.  
"Lay down!" he demanded, as he lit a few candles around the room. Finally things  
were coming into focus as she complied, sinking her weary body onto the hard bed,  
covered by only one thin quilt.  
"Aren't you tired?" she questioned, trying to get him to go to sleep so she could  
escape.  
"Not yet baby, the party has just begun," he chuckled, pulling a coiled rope from a  
hope chest under a window. He approached the bed with a grin, not looking her in the  
eyes. His eyes were glassy, like he was in his own fantasy world, like he didn't know  
what he was doing to her was real.  
Noah sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her wrists with his thick, large hands.  
"Please don't. I'm not going anywhere, you can have me," she tried to con him.  
He wasn't buying it and continued to loop the rope tight around her wrists and attached it  
to the headboard. Eventually, Noah had her back propped with pillows with her hands  
extended, cuffed in the ropes tied to the bed. At that point, Scully realized she must find a  
way out of this because he was going to hurt her soon. She lay back, breathing deeply  
trying to calm herself. She conjured up pictures in her head of Mulder to try and make her  
feel better. But this time, she knew he could not save her from Noah.  
Scully's eyes got big and watery as she watched Noah. He pulled a sharp knife  
from the drawer of the night stand next to the bed. Her focus went blurry from being  
sleep deprived. The knife waved in front of her and then slowly neared her chest. Her  
eyes followed it as her heart pounded faster. The room was silent except for hard  
breathing from both her and Noah. He ripped her night shirt from the bottom to the top  
using the tip of his sharp blade. She gasped when she heard it rip and tears began to fall,  
streaming down her hot face. She tried to keep her mouth shut because she knew she was  
on the verge of begging him to stop and that's probably just what he wanted.  
Noah slipped his fingers under the ripped fabric and moved it aside. He placed the  
tip of his blade underneath the center of her bra and pulled it in one big swipe. Her  
breasts fell slightly, still in the cups. He licked his lips and Scully watched him as he  
decided what else to do with her.

Scully's Apartment  
9:02am

"Agent Mulder? What's going on here?" a fellow policeman entered the  
apartment. He approached Mulder who was sitting on the couch, legs spread slightly,  
elbows on his knees, head in his hands.  
"She's gone," he mumbled.  
"Who?"  
"Scully. Dana Scully. Someone broke in here last night…they must have  
kidnapped her. We have to find her!" Mulder concluded, standing up and pacing the  
room with his hands on his hips. Another policeman exited Scully's bedroom and walked  
to Mulder.  
"We fingerprinted…your prints were everywhere. Do I need to assume you a  
suspect?"  
"No! Of course not! I'm her boyfriend," Mulder explained.  
"Even if that's so, how can I prove that you did not do this?"  
"I didn't! There must be some one else's prints in there. Check again!" Mulder  
demanded in a frustrated tone.  
"How about this? Is this yours?" the man asked, holding up a bag containing a  
watch.  
"No, it's not mine. Scully told me it was Noah's,"  
"Who's Noah?"  
"Listen, awhile back Scully dated a man named Noah. I don't know his last name  
but I do know, I walked in one day and found him trying to rape her. Now, Mr.  
policeman, you tell me who did this?" Mulder stated.  
"We'll search a little harder," the man agreed.  
"Sir?"  
"Yeah Mike?" the policeman answered.  
"I think I've found something." Mulder and the policemen entered Scully's  
bedroom, noticing the lights turned off. Another policeman was on the floor, peering  
under the bed, shining a special light on the carpet.  
"There's semen under here, I suggest someone gather a sample. There's some on  
the bed too,"  
"Eww! That filthy bastard!" Mulder yelled.  
"Agent Mulder, contain yourself." Mulder quieted down and watched another  
field worked photograph the entire room. In slow motion, each click of the camera  
brought back a memory of that night for Mulder. Suddenly, a very plausible scenario  
occurred to him.  
"I think I know what happened," Mulder blurted out. The men stopped, looking  
up at Mulder for him to continue.  
"I think Noah was here all along. The door lock was broken when we came home.  
Some items were misplaced in her room. I think Scully mentioned something about  
underwear. Then we found the watch by the bed. Maybe, Noah was hiding under the bed?  
Then we began to…make love and I guess the dirty bastard got off too. That would  
explain the semen under there?"  
"What else, what happened then Mulder?" a policeman prompted, intrigued by  
Mulder's suggested scenario.  
"I left. I shouldn't have, but I did. He must have taken her after that,"  
"What time did you leave?"  
"Around 2 or 3?" Mulder guessed.  
"Agent Mulder," a familiar voice boomed from behind.  
"Skinner," Mulder acknowledged, turning around.  
"I'm sorry to hear about this. Take this day if you need to,"  
"Sir, I have to find her,"  
"I know. I'm just here to get the videotape you owe me of the stake out. You  
know, the warehouse?"  
"Sir, I don't have it. I'm sorry,"  
"What do you mean? I need that tape as evidence," Skinner pressed, his bald head  
cringing with anger.  
"Well there wasn't any evidence. No one showed up. It doesn't seem like anyone  
was there to trade that night. I misplaced the tape, I'm sorry. Look I can't do this right  
now," Mulder turned from Skinner, leaving the room. Skinner followed in a hurry.  
"Mulder, let me tell you something. You've been fucking up royally lately.  
You're going to loose your precious x-files if you don't straighten up. Now I realize this  
situation at the moment has you preoccupied but you cannot allow that to mess with your  
work. You have an important job and other's lives depend on you. Don't force me to take  
you down because of your clouded misjudgment. But if you don't get your act together  
soon, Kersh will know about it. I can't cover your ass that long," Skinner finished his  
speech and exited Scully's apartment.  
Mulder entered Scully's kitchen, pacing with his hands on his hips. His shoulders  
were slightly slumped and his lean body hung sadly. He walked around her table once  
and then something caught his distant stare. Her trash can was empty without a clean bag  
replacing the old one. This was characteristically odd of Scully, taking the trash out and  
not immediately replacing the old with the new. Scully was very tidy and Mulder decided  
to investigate into this abnormal occurrence. He approached the tall kitchen trash can,  
inspecting it.  
"Hey!" Mulder shouted, trying to remember one of the police's names, "Mike?"  
"Yeah?" he called, jogging into the room.  
"Check the trashcan for fingerprints," Mulder suggested. The policeman bent  
down and waved the little brush lightly over the top edges and sides of the trashcan. The  
black powder fell away from the oily prints and the man stuck a piece of special tape to  
the print, lifting it.  
"I'll test it," he said and left the room. Mulder stood there for a few minutes  
pondering all the clues. There are too many clues and some of them were starting to link  
together in his mind. Mulder ran out of Scully's apartment into the building's hallway.  
He reached for a medal handle in the wall which contained a trash shoot. Immediately  
after glaring inside, Mulder took off down the staircase to find the ending of the trash  
shoot. He came to the back of the building where there were several trash dumpsters, but  
only one was directly under the shoot. Mulder climbed up the rusty sides of the huge  
trash bin. He winced at the sickening odor and then pulled his flashlight from his jacket  
pocket.  
Mulder revealed multi colored trash bags with his light and reached for the two  
white bags on the top. He ripped open one feverishly and was appalled when he exposed  
the head of a woman, light brown shoulder length hair, with abrasions around her neck  
and dried blood on her face. Mulder laid it aside, intending to show the police later. In the  
next bag he opened, Mulder discovered lots of papers. Glancing at them quickly, he  
discovered that it was Scully's trash. He grabbed it and the disgusting bag with the head  
and gingerly carried them up the apartment.  
After showing the police the human head he'd found, one policeman took it to a  
lab to be analyzed. Next, Mulder sat on Scully's kitchen floor rummaging through her  
trash until he came across a new clue. He picked up some scraps of paper that had been  
ripped. This was also strange because he knew Scully shreds everything of importance;  
she does not rip things up. Mulder began piecing together the shreds until he was able to  
read it. "I've found a place for you to have some fun. Harpers  
Ferry, MD. Cabin 12" it read. Immediately Mulder shoved the evidence into  
another policeman's hand and informed them he was going out to Harpers Ferry to look  
for her. They urged him not to but Mulder never listened to anyone, ever.

Log Cabin  
Rural Frederick County, MD  
10 miles west of Harpers Ferry  
5:03am

The sun began to rise in the east, creating a bright orange and pink glow in  
Mulder's mirrors as he approached the town of Harper's Ferry. He stopped at the local  
police precinct of the town and informed them of Scully's situation. The police were  
helpful in giving Mulder names of campground facilities in the area and offered a deputy  
to assist as back up.  
Mulder entered the first campground, surrounded by high mountains and pine  
trees. Some campers were outside, taking a morning walk and others were sound asleep  
in their tents, cabins and RV's. Mulder knocked lightly on the office door and then  
entered without further hesitation.  
"Sir, we do not open until six," a lady stood up from behind a large wooden  
counter.  
"I need you help. I am Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I'm investigating  
a missing person and I need to see your reservation records,"  
"May I ask? Who are you looking for?"  
"My partner has been abducted. More importantly, I have a suspect.  
Unfortunately only a first name,"  
"Okay, well I could try and punch him up in the computer. We keep rather  
extensive records of who are our campers, so hopefully I can be helpful," the woman  
answered, courteously.  
"His first name is Noah. I know that he has rented cabin number twelve, perhaps  
recently," Mulder explained. The woman began typing in a few searches and finally  
found something based off of the cabin number.  
"It says here that cabin number twelve has been rented twelve times…oddly  
enough in the past twelve months,"  
"Are all those from one person?"  
"Yes, Noah Carnocht. He's paid in cash every time it seems,"  
"Can you tell me if he is here now?"  
"Yes. Just a minute," the lady punched in a few more keys and the computer  
brought up a new screen of current renters.  
"He checked in yesterday afternoon around four."  
Mulder heard no more and ran out the office door. Outside, he shouted to the  
deputy in the car and they both scampered through the rows of cabins looking for number  
twelve. After rows and rows of running, Mulder realized he should have gotten a  
campground map. He followed a trail back into the woods. With each step the men took  
the path got more isolated. They saw cabin number 11 high up on a hill so Mulder  
proceeded on. Finally he came to a clearing where cabin number twelve nestled down in  
a meadow valley. Suddenly, sweat poured profusely from his pores, his hands shook and  
his knees became wobbly. He ran towards the cabin as fast as his long legs would carry  
him.  
Mulder reached the door and peeked through the front window. The lights were  
off, everything was dark and quiet. Mulder glanced back behind him noticing the deputy  
finally catching up.  
"What's going on?" the deputy whispered.  
"I don't know. I don't know what to expect. You got me covered?" Mulder asked.  
The deputy nodded and Mulder opened the unlocked door slowly, raising his gun with  
both hands in front of him. He cautiously peeked around a corner, aiming his gun in the  
air. Nothing. Mulder continued searching the house until something caught his eye  
through a window in the room. He could see her. Her hair strawberry hair tousled and  
tangled; her face slightly dirty, her blouse was hanging loosely closed by the only button  
left. She seemed to be hiding. Mulder noticed her crouched form as she walked slowly  
behind some brush and then finally ducking down. Immediately, Mulder approached the  
door that lead out behind the cabin.  
"Scully," Mulder whispered in a strained voice, "Scully!" he repeated.  
"Mulder?" her eyes grew big as she turned towards the voice.  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" he questioned, grabbing her around the waist to hold  
her.  
"I'll be fine,"  
"Where is that bastard?"  
"I don't know. I took me a lot of time to get away. He may still be lurking  
around,"  
Just then a gun shot rang through the woods and Mulder and Scully stood up to  
get a better view.  
"Agent Mulder! I got him!" the deputy yelled. Mulder took off into the woods and  
Scully slowly followed. Mulder approached Noah laying on the ground with a gun shot  
wound in his right thigh.  
"I've called for back up. Well take care of it from here,"  
"It's more complicated than that deputy. He's a serial killer,"  
"Oh. So, you really are a sick bastard?" the deputy said to Noah. Mulder stayed  
with the deputy until back up arrived and then he insisted that he take Scully home.

Scully's Apartment  
6:35pm

"How are you feeling?" Mulder asked, noticing Scully standing in the doorway to  
her kitchen.  
"Better, after that shower," Scully answered quietly. She left the kitchen doorway  
and proceeded to sit next to Mulder on the couch. Mulder grasped her hips and pulled her  
into his lap. Her hair was still damp, her body smelled so fresh and clean. Her skin had  
returned to its perfect peach color and her eyes were of the brightest blue.  
"He didn't hurt you right? Please tell me?"  
"No. I don't think he would have. He tried to act like he would but I thought he  
had plenty of chances to hurt me and he didn't. I guess my relationship with him was  
much more than I realized. He killed those other women,"  
"Yeah. Somehow you stumbled upon a criminal Scully! Were in the hell did you  
meet him?" Mulder joked as she crawled into his lap. He fastened his arms around her  
waist and she settled her hands on his shoulders.  
"It doesn't matter now. We've got him. And finally we're together," she smiled  
slightly and pressed her lips to his softly. He moved his lips slowly and ran his tongue  
along her parting mouth. Scully angled her head to deepen the kiss but Mulder put a hand  
to her cheek and pushed her away gently. Her eyebrow raises in question and Mulder  
silenced her curiosity when he spoke.  
"I've bee doing some thinking while you were away. It occurred to me that we  
haven't been together very long. It's true we know some things about each other but I  
want to know you better,"  
"Are you turning me down?" she asked, looking disappointed.  
"No! No, not about that!" he laughed, "You see, at the Bureau, Skinner is looking  
to get me a partner. Apparently, they want someone who's a bit more skeptical than I am,  
to keep me in line, of course. I thought, who better than Scully? You are skeptical, you  
have the science to back you up, you have the training already and I'm almost positive  
you can whip me into shape, huh?"  
"I don't know though. I don't have much experience with unexplained  
phenomena,"  
"Shussh!" he whispered, putting a long finger on her lips, "I'll help you. And you  
can do the science part of the investigations. I was going to talk to Skinner about it  
tomorrow, but I wanted to see how you'd feel about that first,"  
"Well, I would like to try. But does Skinner know we're…together?" she asked,  
shifting a little in his lap.  
"I don't think so. He knows I had a connection with you. When you were  
taken…I went a little crazy," he paused. She looked at him, reading his face, not knowing  
how he felt while she was gone. She smoothed a finger over his forehead, pushing a lock  
of hair away as a gesture for him to continue.  
"I believe those temporary unguarded moments could be replaced with some fake  
stories, that he will buy no doubt."  
"Maybe, I'll leave that up to you. You know him better than I,"  
"Scully?"  
"Yes?" she answered, meeting his eyes.  
"Gosh…I'm not good at this," he hung his head, looking disappointed. Then he  
raised his head again, maybe with some new found courage and began to speak," I am  
falling in love with you. I've never been with a woman that makes me this happy or feel  
this complete,"  
"Mulder, I-I agree with you. I'm feelings things with you I never have. I've  
always been a very shut off person to love. And I think you've brought that back to me,"  
she was silenced with another assault from his lips. He kissed her jawbone, behind her  
ear and trailed kisses down her creamy sensitive neck. Her eyes closed quickly and her  
hands began threading his dark hair.  
Surprisingly, Mulder was moving very fast and she didn't seem to mind. His  
hands were under her blouse, unfastening a small cotton bra. She stopped him for a  
moment and removed her oversized t-shirt. Mulder pushed her arms down and slid the  
bra off of her arms and tossed it on the floor. Before she had time to think, Mulder was  
sucking hard on her right nipple, his one hand caressing her left breast, testing the weight  
and roundness.  
Scully's hands were desperately trying to remove his dress shirt, unbuttoning  
every button her nervous fingers could. Finally, she was able to slip her hands inside his  
shirt and caress his firm, warm chest. She pulled at his nipples and then dipped her head  
to taste one when Mulder decided straightened himself back to her level.  
"Bedroom," she mumbled against his chest and he grabbed her elbows to lift her.  
She stood along with him, their lips meeting in a deep, frenzied kiss as they stumbled to  
Scully's bedroom. Mulder pushed her sweatpants and her panties over his hips and let  
them drop to the floor. Scully stepped out of them as she walked, fumbling with his belt  
and pants button.  
"Damn pants!" she growled, getting frustrated. She looked up at Mulder and saw  
him smiling. Her cheeks were heated with the embarrassment of her eagerness. She could  
feel them throb with blood and they must be ten shades of red by now, she thought.  
Mulder lifted his colder hand to her cheeks and she bent into the caress trying to relieve  
the fire that was spreading through her body.  
Mulder managed to kick off his pants and Scully grabbed at his hard, leaning cock  
like it was going to disappear any second. Her hand stroked his length, feeling his  
sensitive veins and soft skin.  
"Oh God," he began to moan when she pushed him down on the bed and crawled  
on top of him. Her hands were now stroking him hard from bottom to tip. She bent down,  
stratling his knees and taking his cock into her mouth. She sucked firmly on his tip and  
pumped his length with her hands. After a few minutes, Mulder noticed her grinding  
herself on his thigh lightly. It was the biggest turn on he'd ever experienced. He could  
feel how hot and wet she was. He could tell she was throbbing for release. He grabbed  
her head to still her.  
"You have to stop. I won't make it…if you don't," he struggled to talk with a  
deep haggard voice. She crawled up him slowly and kissed his lips. Mulder moved his  
hands up and down her sides and over her hips. Then he fumbled around on the  
nightstand with one outstretched arm, looking for a condom.  
"I'm going to have to get up," he said, his breathing ragged. Scully reluctantly got  
up and retrieved the condom herself, which was waiting in his pants pocket. Mulder  
ripped the package open with expertise and slid the sticky plastic over his straining  
erection. Scully crawled back on top of him and Mulder guided her hips until he began to  
push into her.  
"Oh Jesus," Scully whimpered as he pushed into her, inch by inch, "I think I'm  
going to die from pleasure," she smiled at him.  
"Me too…me too," he grinned. She put her hands on his chest and shoulders to  
steady herself and began to lift herself on his cock. Mulder was obviously going to loose  
it soon because he met her thrusts with force and quickness. She wailed and moaned at  
the feeling of him sliding into her unused tunnel, slick with her own arousal. Her orgasm  
came quickly, shooting through her body and making her buck wildly on him. Her face  
was hot, her cheeks and chest flushed pink and her body moist with a sheen of sweat.  
Mulder came just after her, pushing his cock deep inside and wiggling it slightly  
as he emptied himself. Scully collapsed on his chest and he held her, rubbing her smooth  
back and pressing his nose into her hair.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you," she repeated.  
Within the blink of an eye, sleep over took them. Mulder and Scully cuddled and  
spooned together, determined to stay connected forever.


End file.
